Mistress Hermione
by ObsidianFlames387
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Hermione wore the pants in the relationship? Ever wonder what would happen if Harry's time at the Dursleys made him more Shy versus a more Strong person? Challenge inside along with Story.
1. Prologue and Challenge

Hi guys and gals!

So I've read quite a lot of stories and fanfiction, mostly romance but a few Dom/sub and my favorite pairing has got to be Harry/Hermione. I was looking for something new and couldn't find anything so I'd like to present a challenge to see what I could get. So here's the challenge:

1.) The pairing has to be Harry/Hermione  
>2.) It has to be a domsub romance of some kind (Don't really care if it's slave or just a dom relationship) And Hermione has to be the Dominant and Harry has to be the Sub.  
>3.) It has to be during their Hogwarts years: (Would prefer it starting in first year, if first year they must meet each other on train first, no Ron meeting Harry, but I'm not picky :) )<br>4.) The redhead trio (Ron, Ginny, Molly) should be bashed (At least Ron should, he is not a good char, You can bash the whole Weasley clan but I feel the others are pretty good simple people)  
>5.) You can do whatever with Dumbledore (Whether nice Grandfather, Good but Manipulative, or Douche it doesn't really matter :D )<br>6.) Good Guy Snape (Takes Hermione under his wing once he learns of her dom tendencies, treats Harry as the son of Lily and not the son of James)  
>7.) Rating should be either T or M (Just cause of the subject material)<br>8.) Luna eventual becomes Harry's sister (Whether she is a sub sister or adopted sister, or even just a spiritual sister, the how is up to you, as well as her personality)  
>9.) Dealing with Voldemort really shouldn't be too important to the story, just fuel to help push the plot<p>

Any other detail is up to you and the real important ones (in my opinion) is 1 - 3. In my opinion, the way the Dursley's treated Harry I think he would be more Sub with the way Hermione is in the story making her more of a Dom personality. If you make a story please, please message me a link. I will start this up as a story in my spare time but as I'm reaching my Junior year of college I have a shortage of time.

Thanks a lot guys and have fun writing! :D

Post Note: This was taken down due to not following rules and guidelines, and I respect this. However, that just means that I have to start writing the first chapter sooner than I had time for. x3

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Hermione was enchanted, she wondered around Diagon Alley, running from store to store as she looked around excitedly. She dashed away from her parents in a rush to see everything. She was heading into the wand shop, Ollivander's, when she accidently ran into a small boy, knocking them both down in a flash of light. She looked around as she rubbed her head.

The boy was small, scrawny even, with eyes that looked like they were chipped from emeralds, and ebony hair that couldn't seem to stay down. He looked away after a few seconds before standing up and helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry about running into you." He said quietly. She couldn't place the weird feeling she had for him, but all she could think is that he seemed so small and cute.

"Oh that's okay! I just wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at him as she replied. She dust him off before sticking her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Hermione, I'm new to the Magical world."

"Harry," he smiled as he took it, his hand felt soft, but she felt some rough on his hand, a scar maybe? "I'm also new to the magical world as well. Though people say my parents were magical." He smile got sad, and she suddenly felt like he needed a hug.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she suddenly grabbed him in a hug. "How you and I become friends? We can learn about the wizarding world together." She said as she let him go, he seemed a bit stiff and looked confused.

"You hugged me?" He said confused, completely unused to the feeling. He decided it was a nice feeling, warm and fuzzy. She seemed nice, and he wanted to be near her more for some reason. He smiled slightly after a moment. "Yeah, we can be friends... that is if you want to be my friend."

She smiled wider and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go get our wands!" She grinned and pulled him into the store, he just smiled as he was dragged into the store with his knew friend. The building smelled of dust and wood. There was an old man behind the counter who identified himself as the owner of the establishment, one Mr. Garrick Ollivander.

The best way Hermione could describe Ollivander was creepy but nice. If there was anyone she could see hunchback over a cauldron in a dark and dusty room it would be this man. But, she could deny that his knowledge of wands was extensive.

"So, you too are here to get your wands for Hogwarts correct?" He said in an eerie voice. "Let me see your wand arm." He stated as the two nodded their head. He took their arms and measured them one at a time, and a wry grin crossed his ancient face.

"Oh this is interesting." He said to himself as he went and got some wands for them to try.

"What's interesting Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione said a bit concerned.

He ignored her question as he passed wands for them to try. They tested wand after wand as Hermione got impatient at the lack of response to her question. Finally as she snatched one out of the wandmaker's hand a glow shown up and down her hands.

"Oh wow…" She said as she felt the magic rush through her wand, Energy flowed in bright purples and blues.

Harry also got a similar reaction on the next wand he picks up, light greens and reds spread across his hands and out of the wand. He looked at Ollivander as he continue to release sparks and fire from his wand.

"Interesting, very interesting. It seems you two were destined to meet." He said as he grinned. "I remember every wand I have ever made, and sold, as well as who I sold it too. You two are very interesting as your wands are connected through a very interesting story."

Harry looked at the man for a minute before timidly responding, "Sir... just how are our wands connected?"

"Oh, right," Ollivander responded as he broke out of his revelry, "I was just remembering how I forged those two wands. You see, your wand, Mr. Potter, is made of 9 1/2 inches of Holly with a dual core of dragon heartstring from a particularly submissive Hungarian Horntail, wrapped around a phoenix tail; good for casting charms and evocations. Now while Hungarian Horntail's are very aggressive creatures, this one was more passive than most. Yours, Mistress Hermione," She looked at him oddly as he called her mistress, "is 10 1/2 inches of Wyrmwood with a triple core of dragon heartstring from a particularly dominate Hungarian Horntail, intertwined with the hair of both an aggressive unicorn and a powerful Veela; good for both transfiguration and conjurations. Your wand is more powerful than most, meaning that your casting will be more powerful than your friend here."

Hermione's mind was spinning, more powerful wand? Dominate? What did this all mean? She'd have to hit the local book store and find it all out. Or, objectively, she could just ask the old man to finally answer her question. "So, what does this exactly mean, and why do you keep calling me Mistress?"

The wandmaker's creepy smile widened ever so slightly, "It means that you two share what is called a Master's bond, or in this case a Mistress's bond. You both have a bond in you, and your wands choose you as a result. Mr. Potter here, is the submissive in your bond, and his wand reflects that. You, Mistress Hermione, are the dominate in your bond, and your wand reflects that. That is not to say that Mr. Potter will be weak, in fact, judging by the fact that he is still send of sparks from a dual core wand, he is very powerful in deed."

"Why do you call in my bond instead of our bond? And what does it mean for Harry?" She said, worried her friend will be a slave to her, something she didn't want. They had only just met and now she owned him.

"Well, that is going to take time to get used to, but in essence, as the dominate you are the controller of the bond. He will slowly grow to please you, as you will slowly grow to be protective of him. I'll give you a list of books, but eventually you will come to own him." Ollivander said with finality.

He gave a list of books to pick up a short time later after Harry paid for their wands. They left together, heading for the bookstore.

"So Harry, I just wanted to apologize…" She started but he gently put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." He said shyly. "I'm actually happy cause this means that we'll always be friends." He smiled a bit and she smiled back, she took his hand and guided him into Flourish and Blotts.

Sometime later, Harry and Hermione met up with the Granger parents. Dan was a stern looking man who Harry was nervous around, but he found himself liking the man. Emma was kind hearted and left him with a warm hearted feeling. He liked them both and they liked him.

They met up with Hagrid a short time later, who was carrying a snowy owl for Harry. Hagrid talked about all sorts of things, including the houses and Hogwarts. Praising Dumbledore for letting him stay as the groundskeeper and the talks he had of wanting a dragon.

Harry was happy to be surrounded by people who didn't be little him or hurt him. He was happy for the first time since he managed to talk one of his teachers into lowering his grades on purpose so he didn't have to be as stupid as the Dudley. He smiled as he looked at the girl who made it happen.

Hermione smiled back at him, and he sighed, not worried about the bond in general. Hermione was worried she was taking away his freedoms, he grinned when he thought that all his life he was owned by people, and at least Hermione was trying to treat him right. He hoped that she would help him get away from the Dursleys.

They had talked at length about the Dursleys and Hermione angry that anyone would treat him liked that. She promised to get him away as soon as she could, and according to something she read, she might be able to, if she could use some of the old laws in place about dominates. It seemed that the wizarding world, while stuck in the Victorian Era, seemed to have a more conservative opinion about woman. Woman could own land and estates. In fact, one of the Ancient and Noble families, the Blacks, was run by a woman up until she passed along to her murderous son Sirius.

Hermione talked about the possibility of her coming into owning the Potter line, but that she had to do more research and he agreed, and told her that he would help in any way. She smiled at him and told him she'd come visit him.

Too soon for Harry it was time to go, and Hagrid brought him back to the Dursleys. Soon though, he would be away, he just had to endure for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the start of the story. I'll try to update at least once a month but between work, school and other projects, this will be a low priority. Tell me whatchu think and let me know what youd like to see in the comments. Hope to see you soon. :D<p> 


	2. 1 Understanding the Mistress Bond

I do not, nor will I ever own the Harry Potter Franchise, nor do I make money off this franchise...

_Master, owner of my body and director of my will, you are with me. I am thankful that I serve you. Let me be transparent as glass, that my heart may be visible always, for my entire self, even unto the workings of my mind, are yours. Master, I honor you with my service and submit to you with my thoughts, words, and deeds, so that I may be a reflection of your will, and the manifestation of your desires. ~Submissive's Rosary: Master, Owner of my Body_

Chapter 1: Understanding the Mistress's Bond

Hermione returned home with her parents after watching a slightly shaky Harry leave with a slightly drunk Hagrid. Hagrid seemed like a nice, if simple, bloke to her, and she could see why Harry liked the man. Truth be told, she liked his simple outlook on life, and wondered what the world would be like if people thought as simply as he did.

Harry seemed so sad to see her leave, was it because they would be apart for another three weeks? She knew that was why she was sad. Maybe it had to do with the family he lived with, the way he described them was just plain cruel, and if she got her way, -which she would!- she'd have him away before the start of their first year. She just had to figure out how.

Her father helped her carry her trunk full of books to her room. She quickly placed some of the books from her many overfilled book cases and stuffed them into different boxes to make room for all the new books on Magic she had.

Hermione started to stack her new books on the shelf when she came across the book Ollivander suggested. "Magical Bonds and Their Meanings" was rather thick, something Hermione was excited about. The more detailed something is, the more knowledge you can have on it. And as her mother always quoted, "Knowledge is power."

She set the book aside, along with the "Wizarding Law", which had a complete section on bonds from soul bonds to life debts, and "Hogwarts, A History". She was excited to read up on the bond, and know what she could and couldn't do.

After she finished putting her books away she grabbed the three books and laid down in her bed. She lay there just staring at the books. With a determined looked she grabbed "Magical Bonds and Their Meanings" and flipped to the section she had book marked on Master/Mistress bonds.

The detail that went into describing the bond was intense. The bond was usually only made by two people of the opposite sex, and it could only be done by magically compatible people. However, in rare circumstances there could be three and even more, though the highest reported instance was four, and it was the very founders of Hogwarts.

It also detailed out how the bond worked, there was only ever one person in control, though the name varied from Leader, to Alpha, to even Master/Mistress. However, everyone else in the bond were labelled as Support, though this could be in the form of a Beta, or Pet, or even Slave.

It seemed that Support slowly grew more empathetic to the Mistress's, in this case, needs. Not only that but there was a system where they shared magic, or Mana as it was called. The Mistress dedicated where the flow went, she could draw from her support to augment herself, or push her power to the Support to grow his power. It depended on how the Mistress preferred to deal with problems.

It also had to do with the Psychology of the person. Harry had to want to be owned, on at least some level, and Hermione wanted to own someone, on at least some level.

That was odd, she wanted friends sure, but she didn't want to own them did she? Hermione took a hard look at herself over the years to the very few friends she had and she had to admit that she would rather do whatever she wanted then go do something stupid like hide-n-seek or freeze tag. If she was hard on herself she could see that she drove away the few people who were interested in her on the simple fact that she wanted to be in control. She felt strong while in control, and doing whatever she wanted put her in control.

Even her reading was to be in control when she thought about it. The more she knew the better she could respond. The better she could respond, the more control she had. Didn't her old friend Melinda call her a control freak before they stopped talking? Hermione suddenly felt bad, but it had worked out cause now she was friends with someone who didn't want to be in control.

But what about Harry, well he seemed shy and judging by the way he talked about his family, he may want to be get away to anyone else by any means necessary. It is quite possible he thinks the Dursleys own him and that he's hoping he could be sold or traded to someone else. That would mean his magic would be open to a Mistress's bond.

But as she read, she realized that there was more to it than just owning and the want to be own. Hers and his magic had to be synced in just the right way. It was interesting because he could have more raw magic than she did and she could still control him. There was a spell to see if the bond is in place, but it was odd that Ollivander could tell just by looking at them. The book claimed that "_Indicate__Aliquam__Aura_" would reveal their auras. She would have a bit of his aura wrapped around her wrist, and Harry would have a bit of her aura wrapped around his neck like a collar. She would need to have that checked out.

She placed the book down and pulled her book on law to herself, cracked it open and started reading.

* * *

><p>Harry, however, was not having as much fun at Hermione was at the moment.<p>

The Dursleys, were scared of him for all of two days before Vernon had the realization that Harry hadn't actually learned anything and immediately proceeded to whip him. Afterwards, Vernon dropped his bloodied body thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. It seemed he lost his second bedroom privileges. Who would believe that one?

_Well Hermione might,_ he thought to himself as he rolled to his stomach. _She believed me when I told her about how they treated me._

He sighed as he felt the welts slowly close. His little snake friend snuck in from a whole in the wall.

"_Hey Ssslitherr, How are you?" _Harry hissed quietly.

_"I'm doing well, Hatchling... You appear to be pained."_ Slither replied concerned.

_"Nothing I can't handle." _Harry said with a slight whimper.

_"How wassss the magical world." _Slither replied.

Harry's mood brightened quickly, _"It wasss great! I met sssomeone who I bonded with. I got a wand, and my booksss. I even manage to ssssneak ssssome of them into here. I'm sssso excited! Are you going to come with me? You can stay with Hedwig, ssshe ssseemsss tame."_

"_Unfortunately no. I have laid my eggsss here. And I can't leave until they hatch." _Slither said sadly. _"But pleassse do not worry. You have other friendsss out there now."_

_"Thank you Ssslither. I'm gonna missssss you." _Harry hissed sorrowfully as he started to pet the snakes head.

"_I'm going to missssss you too, hatchling. Would you like me to massage your back like I use to?"_ She said softly, as she moved up and onto his back. Her cold, scaly body moved up and down on his back, moving softly, and was surprisingly soothing for the injured boy.

_"Mmm... that feelsss nice Ssslither."_ Harry said as a small sigh left him. His eyes closed as the snake move and massaged his muscles. Harry slowly fell into a doze, shortly after Slither disappeared back into her hidey hole with her eggs.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Hermione had figured out what she needed to do to free Harry but she would need some help from the DMLE. Hermione was able to set up a meeting via Hedwig, who Harry had sent to her, "For her safety" which made Hermione very worried about Harry's safety.<p>

Someone named Amelia Bones had taken an interest in the case, Hermione wasn't sure who she was but she seemed to be trying to figure out how best to help Harry so she wasn't going to complain.

The preteen's meeting was set up for some time that evening. Hermione had hoped that she could, with Ms. Bones's help, to be able to get Harry moved by the time the Hogwarts Express left in a week. She had made meticulous notes about not only the scares she saw on Harry's hands, but also the bond and how it connected when they met. She even tried to figure out how to get the bond only quietly recognized so that she can protect Harry's assets from others.

An hour before Ms. Bones was suppose to arrive to see her, Hermione gave her mother at the Granger's Dental and Orthodontics a quick call to let her mother know that she was expecting a guest, and to not be surprised if there was someone in the house. Her mother, trusting maybe more than she should, agreed to not be upset about it, and ask if they should be expecting someone for dinner.

"That would probably be a good idea mommy." Came the preteen's reply.

After the phone call, Hermione wondered the house aimlessly, trying to seem calm and sophisticated, but realized that in the end, she was eleven, and would most likely seem that way regardless of any pretending or work she put into the idea of not would not work because she was eleven years old! "I can't wait till my age matches my maturity," Hermione said quietly to herself.

But after much fidgeting the hour finally came, and promptly at 4:00 PM her doorbell rang to indicate that her guest had arrived. Hermione calmly got up and answered the door, and by calmly, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the door. Her lowly opened the door and peered at her guest.

Ms. Bones, or Madam Bones as she corrected rather quckly, appeared as square-jawed no-nonsense witch with close-cropped strawberry blond hair and a monocle over one eye. To admit that she wasn't slightly intimidated would be an understatement, but Madam Bones Carried herself a lot like Professor McGonagall did.

Hermione, being the clever girl that she was, invited Madam Bones to the table. She quickly made a cup of tea for her guest and herself. "I'm sorry to call you on such short notice Madam, but I wanted Harry's problem dealt with as quickly as it could for his health."

"Make no apologies child," Madam Bones said soothingly, "were it my own niece, I would want any problems taken care of post haste!" She smiled at the young girl. "Now, please explain the issue, it is very rare that a case such as yours reaches my desk."

"Well…." Hermione started, "It goes a bit like this, on our first visit to Daigon Alley, Harry Potter and I ran into each other outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop. There was a flash of light, but we thought nothing of it. I found him friendly and we quickly hit it off. Afterwards, Ollivander gave us our wands but told us that we were bonded in what he called a Mistress's Bond. I've been reading some of the laws on the bond as well as on the bond itself, and it says that I am now in charge of his affairs. I also may choose to inherit his estate, should I choose."

When Hermione stopped for a quick breathe and drink, Madam Bones interjected, "So it seems you need someone to confirm the bond, but I'm not seeing why this couldn't wait till you started Hogwarts?"

"That's the problem, and why I may choose to inherit his estate even though I'm eleven…" She started, knowing how difficult this would be. "Harry….. Harry shows signs of abuse and neglect. I think they may be the reason why our bond… initiated so easily. He would do whatever to get away from his relatives, even being someone's slave!"

"That's…. quite the story. Here, I am qualified to check the status on bond's let me check your aura, if that checks out we will go and check on Harry. If what you say is true, then I can use some emergency powers and get Harry out," The older woman commented as she sipped her tea. "Oh this is quiet exquisite. Now the real issue is the political maneuvering as well as the protections that Harry's house is under. Luckily, Albus is a reasonable man. I believe with the way your bond works, we may be able to make or use stronger protections for you and Harry. Here is where the problem lies though, if you take Harry's estate the political backlash will be strong. You will need to learn, and I mean fast, otherwise you may find yourself without any powerbase.

"I will make you an offer though, I am currently the Lady of House Bones, until my niece can take my place. If you promise to become friends with Susan and help me when I need it. I will grant you the boon of my house."

Hermione lightly sipped her tea. "I don't see any reason to refuse this offer."

"Smart girl," Amelia replied. "Now then, let me check the validity of your claim." She pulled out a clear pyramid like glass object. "This is an object we use to record various things in the Ministry, now I want you to clearly state your name and the situation in the briefest context, this is for record purposes. Now as you are a minor, until you take the Potter estate, you will be able have certain protections, so this recording will be sealed and used solely for the purposes of this case."

"Very well," Hermione said and took a quick drink of tea. "Ahem, My name is Hermione Granger, and my situation is that I and my Supporter have become bonded in a Mistress's Bond, and my Supporter is possibly being abused based on the observations of myself and my Parents Doctors Jane and David Granger. Our hope is to that the Ministry will investigate our claim and secure the safety of one Harry Potter."

"My name is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Hermione perked up at the Head of the DMLE claim, she wasn't feeling as sure of herself as she did 5 minutes ago. "Due to the nature of the claims as well as the involved including both minors and an heir of an Ancient and Noble House, the investigation has been escalated to my desk and shall personally be followed to conclusion by myself as well as the Chief of the Wizengamot, when he is informed."

When Amelia finished her statement, she cast the aura revealing and Hermione's aura was bared for all to see. Her aura glowed Blue, Indigo, along with orange were very prominent with Violet being the brightest. The interesting thing was around her wrist was a small but bright colored band glowing Grey, Red and Yellow aura.

"Let it be on the record that Hermione Granger indeed has a Mistress's Bond. The records will also show that the claim for abuse maybe shown on the Supporter's aura as it contains the colors typically signified with abuse, and those colors will be noted as Red and Grey. Due to the possible severity the Supporter is showing this investigation has been upgraded to an Alpha level threat of Abuse and Neglect of a Minor, and the DMLE will be removing Harry Potter from his current residence until such time that the investigation has ended. He shall be placed in the care of his Mistress, until such time that it is decided after the investigation about his living conditions." And with that, Madam Bones ended the recording and sent out a silver wisp in the shape of a blood hound from her wand. She whispered quietly to it and it disappeared shortly after, Hermione looked on curiously, but didn't interrupt the ministry woman.

"Okay, I just sent a call to my office to get a backup officer here and Harry's magical Guardian." She said to the young tween. "He should arrive in a few moments and then we will go and pick up Harry."

Shortly thereafter, a man who she knew to be Albus Dumbledore and a tall wizard of African descent. The tall wizard was introduced as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The elder wizard bowed graciously before Hermione, "Hello, my dear. It is good to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I will be headmaster at your school this coming year, and many more to come I would hope."

Hermione blushed at his bow. "Hello Headmaster, my name is Hermione and I look forward to going to school. But, right now I am more worried about Harry."

"Ahh, yes. The reason why we are here. We will leave very soon, but for now there are two things of the upmost importance that you need to know," Dumbledore said in a lecturing tone. "Number one, for us to be able to do this, you will need to refer to yourself to others as Mistress Hermione or Mistress Granger. Like Madam Bones, your title is important, and while politically you may be forgiven, when you inevitably take on Harry's estate, it will important to remember that is your proper title." Hermione was floored at that prospect, and wondered how he had guessed that she may be taking on Harry's estate. "The second is that when you take in Harry you will be acting in loco parentis, and that his actions will be decided by you through the rest of your childhood. And while myself and others may advise, and even push you, always remember that you are the mistress of his fate. For better or for worse."

If the first rule didn't completely blow her mind, Hermione was absolutely around the bend about the fact that she was now acting in place of his parents. She took it all in and one fact became clear, Harry was now hers, and if she wanted to truly help him, she was going to have to work hard to earn the power that she was given over him and prove she was good for it.

Shortly after they gathered everything they needed, and after another quick phone call to her parents, Hermione was forced through one of the most uncomfortable experiences she had ever had the displeasure of feeling, apparition. She took a few breaths as she held onto a park bench.

"We're here." Amelia said, looking every bit the head lawwoman she was. "Now remember Mistress Granger, you here only make sure Harry has someone he trusts to be with. This may be nothing or may be terrible. You must let us do our jobs, no matter what you see."

Hermione nodded and simply said, "Let's go get my Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry lay immobile on the cot that marked the cupboard he lived in under the stair. He had read through the two books he managed to sneak in, and thanks to Slither, he had some food in the three days he had imprisonment began.<p>

The latest scars started to heal, which meant he was probably due for another whipping soon. His back felt like a leather hide with all the injuries on it. After the third day he managed to convince Slither to come with him after all, the mother to be afraid that her hatchlings would be endangered by the animals that lived in the house.

Suddenly Harry sat up quickly. There was movement on its way up the lawn. Multiple footsteps, couldn't be the Dursleys, they were in the living room. A knock on the door had Harry pushing himself against the back wall and whispered his faithful mantra. "I will remind here, making no noise and pretending like I don't exist…."

There was loud noise immediately when his uncle answered the door. He kept quiet, but tears slid from his eyes. Vernon sounded mad, and that meant after whoever left Harry would punished for his magic bringing the freakish to the house. He heard movement outside and pushed tighter into the corner.

The yelling got louder, he couldn't make it out over his mantra to keep quiet, now voice entirely in his head. There was suddenly an increase in yelling as Petunia got involved, and he knew he would be in for it. His Aunt was the voice that stopped it from going too far, but when she got angry nothing stopped his Uncle from brutalizing him.

There was enormous bang on the cupboard door as it was wretched off its hinges, and he yelped and pushed further back. "Please don't hit me!" He screamed as he put his hands out to protect himself.

A shadow covered the entrance, and peered in at him. He shook scared of the person until a hand reached out and grabbed his. Immediately he felt warmness and protection fill his body. Slowly the person helped Harry out and he was surprised and immediately nervous when he noticed that the person who helped him was none other than Hermione Granger, his new friend. Without thinking he threw himself into her arms and held onto her for dear life.

For a while he was confused, as an elderly man with the longest beard, Harry believed, in the world yelled at Uncle Vernon while he yelled back, meanwhile Aunt Petenuia contended with the most serious witch he had ever seen…. Not that it was saying much, but still. Hermione had pulled him away near a very tall dark man who had place himself between the two preteens and the arguing, for that he was grateful.

Hermione was keeping a close eye on him, and Harry had refused to let go of her since getting out of the cupboard. His Mistress, as he felt he had to refer to her as, had moved so that they were away from all the yelling. She had talked with the tall man and they both agreed it would be better for him if they went outside. When Harry got away, more tears slid down his eyes, and Hermione just looked at him and whipped them away.

"It's going to be okay Harry," She said gently. "I promise."

He looked at her and saw no deception in her eyes. "Thank you… for not forgetting about me."

"Please Harry, while I may be new to this bond, same as you, I will always protect you to the best of my abilities." She smiled and managed to get him to break the hug, but the abused boy refused to let go of her hand. It was his only lifeline into believing any of this is real, and he wouldn't let go until he was far away from this nightmare.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked after some time.

"Now we take you to the hospital as soon as the Headmaster and Madam Bones are done, then you will be taken on a shopping spree by me. After that, we will work out were you're staying, but one thing is clear."

"And what's that?"

"You will not be here ever again." Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

><p>AN: So I decided to write this story with alternating point of views for Harry and Hermione. The trick with that is keeping what Harry and Hermione knows separate from eachother. ;3 While it's only first year, I wanted to get the bond part out of the way before any lemons might spring up. Next Chapter will be the Train and Sorting, and the first meeting of Snape, Leave a review over which House you think they should be in. I'm thinking either Puff pride, but I could see Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor house (Sorry but I can't see how I can write this one as a Slytherin, but If you can that would be fine)

I will try to update this at least once a month. I say try, but with college restarting I'm not sure how well I will succeed. But for you guys I will try my best! :D

((post note: To put it into prospective I wrote this A/N sometime in October, I'll try and keep up with it but my mind is a mystical wild place were concentration on one project doesn't exist. Already 1k words into next chapter though. Hoping to get it up to a healthy 10k but im shooting for 6k-8k words. XD ))


	3. 2 Of Locations and Locomotion

I do not, nor will I ever own the Harry Potter Franchise, nor do I make money off this franchise...

_Master, I am your slave and your property. I will work and I will sacrifice that I may reflect your intentions, and make of myself a window to the soul you own. Use me Master, as you see fit, that I may learn to serve and to submit to you in all things. ~Slave's Rosary_

Chapter 2: Of Locations and Locomotion

Hermione sat watching over Harry as he lay in the bed, he kept going on and on about he was fine and there was no need to worry about him. But, every so often she would shoot him a look that silenced him. She refused to let him move until the doc- Mediwitch! Was sure they had checked for all the abuse.

Hermione had the feeling that Harry hated the attention being given him. He seemed to scoot away from any of the other adults that got near him, especially if they were a bigger male. She filed that away for later as it probably was some psychological drama from the monsters he was forced to live with. She refused to acknowledge them as people for what they did to her Harry.

Thankfully, Madam Bones seemed to have noticed this as well and requested that any mediwitch or healer that helped with Harry be female unless there was no other option. It was a nice gesture and she smiled brightly at Madam Bones who gave her a slight smile and a nod back.

Hermione stayed by his side ever since they left the house, Harry had refused to leave until they rescued some snake that he claimed was his friend that was living in the cupboard with him. He told her that the snake was his only friend and that she had been there through the worst of his days, so she had asked Auror Kingsley if he could retrieve the snake. Currently, the snake was staying inside a glass cage with her eggs under a warming charm.

Headmaster Dumbledore claimed he had to leave to deal with the criminal charges that were being levied against the monsters. After he had gotten a few Magical photos of Harry's abused body he left without another word, just a look of deep sadness etched on his face.

The Mediwitch that had taken over the case for Harry was pleasant lady by the name of Andromeda. She had taken special care to try and heal Harry without getting so close that he flinched away from her. Hermione helped a bit by soothing Harry and promising that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. This seemed to calm Harry which allowed Healer Andromeda to be able to treat the majority of his scarring with a potion and a salve. She said that it would never fully remove the older scars, but anything that happened in the last year will be gone, and anything past that will fade and lighten.

Healer Andromeda went on to state that Harry should see a mind healer for the next year at the very least to help him get past his trauma. Hermione agreed to it before Harry could fight it causing him to looked away blushing.

"It seems you're really getting into your roll Mistress Granger," Andromeda said with a bit of a grin.

This time Hermione blushed, "Well, I get the feeling Harry would rather hide all his feelings away. And I can't stand for him to suffer in silence pretending everything is fine. I will make sure that he is taken care of."

"With that attitude, I have no doubt Harry is in good hand. You're doing a good job so far my dear," the healer replied. Andromeda finished her work before nodding to the two youngsters. "That should make Harry set for the moment. I'm going to get a nutrient potion prescription written up as well as a couple of other potions that will Harry heal. I want to do one more diagnostic to make sure I discharge him. Until then, I believe Madam Bones may wish to speak with the Mistress Granger about Harry's living arrangements until the train leaves."

Hermione nodded and thanked the Healer as she left. Harry also meekly thanked the healer for helping and turned to Hermione with a soft plea to which she shook her head. He sighed and hung his head and Hermione gently pet his hair. Both just relaxed in comfortable silence, happy to be near each other.

A few minutes later Madam Bones entered the room. "Feeling better Harry?" She asked on her way in.

"I feel quite well thanks," He replied softly. "My back doesn't hurt anymore which is a nice change."

"Well, I'm glad we got you away from that house when we did," the Madam remarked. "Now then Mistress Hermione, we have some important things to discuss."

"And what would those things be, Madam?" Hermione inquired.

"We need to decide where Harry is going to live over the next two and a half weeks." The elder witch replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"To make things easy, with your permission Mistress Granger, let's forgo titles to make things and just get down to the meat of the issue," Amelia asked. After Hermione nodded, Amelia sat in a chair and looked between the two. "I'm not going to mince my words hear, while Hermione is your mistress Harry, she is still seen as a young girl, especially by her parents. You moving in with her, even in the circumstances, it would cause undue stress between Hermione and her parents. Now, I know that you can't do anything that your mistress doesn't want you to do, your magic just won't let you. But unfortunately, you both are still viewed as kids so it will make it difficult to place you with the Grangers until Hermione takes control of your estate."

Harry looked nervous, it was obvious to Hermione that he didn't like the thought of being near her until the start of the semester. She gently place a hand on his arm. "What are my options Mrs. Bones, I want to know what I can do that would be best for my Harry."

"You're learning very quickly Hermione, and please call me Amelia," the elderly witch commented. "Now then I can think of a few choices before you. Your first choice is of course to try and convince your parents to let him stay, this gives you the benefit of being in an environment familiar to you, but the catch is your house has no protections and it would take time to put them up. The second choice you have is to take over Harry's Estate now, and move into Potter Mansion, it's very protected, but it will take time to adjust the wards to accept your parents-"

"I don't think I can do that… I'll be leaving them until Christmas anyway." Hermione interrupted.

"Well, you're last choice is to let Harry live with me until it is time to leave, this gives you time to learn what will be needed while giving you a safe place for Harry to recover, if you wanted to come as well it would not be difficult to take you or your parents where I would need to take you in the morning." The Madam commented.

"Hmm… I would like to take more time to think on this. After Harry gets discharges, I'm going to take him to buy a new wardrobe, I refuse to let him go around out into town with the rags those… things made him wear." Hermione stated causing Harry to blush even more.

"That sounds like a good plan Hermione, I would not try to force any idea upon you without giving you a chance to think. However I must warn you, I know that the Headmaster want to try and push his own ideas on you, while I'm not at liberty to say why Harry was not checked up on, I can say that Headmaster Dumbledore had a very valid reason for doing what he did. No excuses mind for not following through on his duties to Harry, but I will let him try and convince you of his innocence." Amelia replied causing Harry to look confused.

"I'm not sure I forgive him for it," Hermione said with a dark expression. "But he does deserve a chance to defend himself. Once he knew what was going on he was quick to change the situation."

"That is a fair choice Mistress Granger, I look forward to what you decide to do. The choice is yours." Amelia replied.

The three continued exchanging light conversation for the next hour. Healer Andromeda came back during a chat were Madam Bones was explaining the different houses to the two students. She came in with a smile on her face as she hand some papers to Hermione.

"Make sure he takes all these potion as prescribe for the next month, after that all he will need to do is see a mind healer regularly till at least Christmas. After that we will do another check up and see if Harry is good to continue on with just yourself, or if we need to augment the time he spends with the mind healer," Andromeda said with a soft, friendly smile.

"Thanks," The two children reply to her.

"Harry, you will be coming in before breakfast every Sunday to meet with Mind Healer Fenwick, he has many years working child abuse cases and will be able to help you with any future problems that may develop that could hinder you from serving your Mistress properly." Harry straitened at that, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to not burden Hermione. He nodded to her knowing his duty.

"Any other questions?" The healer asked.

"Yes, how will Harry get to the meetings on Sunday while he is at Hogwarts?" Hermione replied.

"I have talked with Dumbledore and his head of house will be informed of the issue as they will need to be able to understand how and why Harry reacts in certain ways. They will be the one to take Harry to St. Mungo's in the morning and have him back in time for brunch." Andromeda answered.

Hermione nodded and looked to Harry, who looked down. "Who knows…?"

Amelia interjected quickly, "Only those directly associated with the case know. Healers have a vow of silence they must that prevent them from talking about a patient's condition except to those in charge of the dependent. Because you are still a young child, Hermione and yourself will be kept from the records directly so no one outside of Kingsley, Dumbledore, and myself will know. And in Hogwarts only Dumbledore, the heads of houses, and the staff mediwitch will know, as they need to know how to react in case you have an episode."

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay, so where do you want to go Mistress?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, we're going to Gringotts to get some money and then I'm going to play dress up with you." Harry blushed and looked at the door for escape. "And you will stay and like it!"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said with a defeated look on his face.

Amelia grinned, "You're also learning quickly Harry."

-MH-

Harry felt like his face must have turned permanently red from how much Hermione was going out of her way to make him blush.

After the hospital visit, Hermione and Harry had joined the Grangers for a late dinner at a small pizza joint joined by Madam Bones and her niece Susan. Susan seemed like a really nice girl and the three of them hit it off rather well. Susan seemed to be more impressed by what the non-magical could do with food without magic and smiled brightly as she enjoyed her first pizza with Harry. Even Amelia remarked that she needed to get out in the non-magical world more if this was how good the food was.

Harry only ate a little, but he remarked to Hermione it was only because he couldn't fit in any more. Hermione looked mad at that but pet his head and said it wasn't his fault. Susan looked puzzled but decided not to press. The two quickly became close friend with the bubbly girl finding her high spirits to be infectious. He even started to smile and laugh with the two girls.

He was invited to stay the night with the Bones for the night to see if he would be comfortable living there if that is what Hermione chose for him, which he gratefully accepted. Susan seemed to take it upon herself to make him as comfortable as possible. She didn't seem to know what was going on, but she did her best anyway to make him feel at home at the Bones Manor which made him feel happy.

"Thank you very much Susan," Harry said to her as she was showing him where he would be sleeping.

"No problem Harry," She replied. "I don't want to pry, but what's going on?"

Harry's eyes darken, "I'd rather not say… Let's just say that my 'family' is going to jail for what happened and leave it at that please."

Susan put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Auntie wouldn't let anyone get away for hurting a child," she smiled softly at him. "So did you and Hermione figure out where you plan to live for the next few weeks?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione is discussing the possibility with her parents, I won't know till I see her tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. You can always stay here if you need to." Susan said with a bright smile on her face.

Harry smiled shyly back, "Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad at all."

After a little more exploring, Harry and Susan went downstairs and sat down in the living area where Susan went about trying to teach Harry different wizarding games. He really liked gobstones, mainly because he was good at dodging the paint or making it so it hit Susan instead. Susan had a sour look on her face when she start to realize Harry was spending more time trying to get her covered in the smelly goo then trying to win.

She changed after the second match where she got covered in paint, and switched to wizarding chess, which was a lot harder for Harry because he had never even played normal chess. Harry was helped a bit by his pieces from Madam Bones set who apparently had a lot of experience against Susan set, but he still lost every game he played against her.

"Hey Susan, where's your Aunt?" Harry inquired after he realized that they been at the manor for a couple of hours and he hadn't seen Madam Bones the entire time.

"Oh, Auntie went back to the Granger's to try and help Hermione explain some of the magical world stuff to her parents. Apparently they were having problems excepting the whole Master/Mistress view that the magical world takes. She should be home soon though," Susan answered.

"Oh… I've been such a problem for her…" Harry said morosely.

"Who Auntie? Don't worry about it, she loves jobs like this!" Susan said trying to lift Harry's spirit.

"I meant Hermione. I'm causing all sorts of problems for her. Her parents seemed to like me the two times I've met them, but they are a proper family and probably don't want to deal with a… a…" Harry started to fidget and sniff a bit.

"A what…. Harry?" Susan asked concern.

"A freak…" He said so quietly that Susan almost missed it. Harry start sobbing quietly as he realized that it was true.

"Harry you're not a freak." Susan said as she moved closer to Harry.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered as he hugged himself and started to rock back and forth.

"Harry….. Harry!" Susan tried to get him to come out of it but there was Harry was too far gone, stuck in a world that was black as the cupboard he was forced to live in.

-MH-

Hermione was having the rough of it this evening.

Hermione's parents were always supportive and opened minded people. They were trying their best to cope with her being a witch and very much approved of her going and learning about this world, but they saw this bond as one too many things to deal with in such a short span. It was bad enough she was leaving their lives for months at a time even though, she seems to have just inherited her new friends stuff by accidently enslaving him. Not to mention the possible sexual stuff that comes with being a mistress. That made for a long session of blushing Hermione really didn't want to deal with.

Madam Bones was a godsend for this. Amelia had taken all the discussion in stride with answering all questions, even the sexual ones! She answered all their questions and even commented how this was a really good thing for Hermione in the long run and how they could experience the Magical World in a way not most non-magical parents could not normally do.

They were in the middle of discussing Potter Mansion and how they should move into with Hermione and Harry when Hermione started to shiver a lot.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Emma asked as she noticed Hermione starting to hold herself.

"Somethings wrong mum…. I can't explain it but I can feel it…" Hermione replied as she continued to shiver.

"Do you have a fever?" Dan asked as he put his hand on her head to check. "You feel fine."

Madam Bones was about to comment when the ring on her hand started to vibrate. "Susan's in trouble…. Hmm…." Amelia stopped for a second. "Excuse Mr. & Mrs. Granger, I think Harry may have triggered something and Hermione is feeling it. She needs to come with me so we can try and help him."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked as her teeth chattered.

"It's the only logical reason for Susan to activate her call for help. There are four aurors- the non-magical equivalent to your MI5- on site and none of them have hit there panic buttons. Harry is a textbook case abuse victim, my guess is that something caused him to suddenly trigger and Susan wouldn't know how to handle it. It would also explain why you are feeling cold. It's your magic telling you that your support is in trouble," Amelia replied as she gathered up her belongings quickly and pulled out a small horseshoe from her coat. "I may be wrong and these may be unrelated, but I have learned to trust my gut on things like this."

Dan nodded, understanding what Amelia just explained while Emma looked a bit confused.

Hermione got up and grabbed her robes. "Sorry Mom & Dad, it seems I need to leave, but I'll come back tomorrow to continue talking about it."

Emma made to argue against it but Dan put a hand on her shoulder, "Harry is going to need you dear. If he really did trigger you will need to be patient, it will take time to pull him out."

"Thanks daddy!" She smiled, hugged and kissed them both before gripping the outstretched horseshoe with a confused look before disappearing in a roar of wind.

….

Hermione crashed on feet and nearly fell as her knees buckled. Amelia caught her to keep her from falling. "Sorry dear, portkeys are probably my least favorite form of travel, but I felt it would probably be easier on you then apparition. A hint for next time, make sure you lock your knees."

Hermione spent a moment to catch her breath, "It'ssss fine. Let's go check up on Susan and Harry."

The two of them walked up the path quickly getting to the door quickly. Susan was there waiting.

"I'm sorry Auntie, I wasn't sure what to do!" Susan said looking nervous.

"It's alright Susie-q, what's the problem?" Amelia questioned.

"Yea… it's Harry. He started calling himself a freak and sta-," before Susan could finish Hermione rushed past them towards Harry, the coldness she felt getting weaker as she got closer to her supporter.

Hermione saw him as she approached, he was in a tight ball on the floor rocking slowly back and forth on the ground. Hermione slowly walked towards him and kneeled next to him. "Harry?"

He didn't respond, but he stopped rocking for a bit. Hermione reached out gently and started to gently rub his head. The effect was immediate as his body relax, causing him to pseudo-collapse like pudding.

Hermione say there pet him and over the course of an hour Harry slowly moved till his head was lying in her lap. Amelia and Susan came in, with Susan handing Hermione a drink as they sat down. Hermione took it but drank only a little before setting it down and continuing to pet his head.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked after a long stretch of time.

"I'm a burden to you…" Harry replied after a few moments.

"Is that so…?" Hermione asked, getting an idea in her head.

Harry just nods into her legs.

"Well, who put you in charge of what I think Harry?" Hermione asked with a serious look on her face.

Harry stumble over words as he made to pull away, while Hermione held him in place with his head on her lap.

"I will decide whether or not you are a burden Harry. If you become a burden then I will work you hard till you fix this problem, is that clear?" Hermione said sternly.

Harry nodded again, "Yes Mistress… Sorry…" Susan gave a soft gasp.

"No, you will not be sorry understood. You will work hard and prove to me you are not a burden, is that clear?" Hermione continued on.

"Yes Mistress…" Harry replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Good, if we are clear one that…" Hermione looked at Madam Bones, "He should be okay now, I need to return to my parents now."

Madam Bones looked concerned, "But what if-"

"Harry can take care of himself and I am sure he's fine." Hermione said firmly as Harry nodded. She walked briskly towards the door with a confused Amelia on her heals, leaving Susan and Harry alone.

As they made their way out the house Amelia turned to Hermione. "Mistress Granger, I'd hate to be rude but do you mind explaining why you're leaving instead of staying with Harry?"

"Well Madam Bones, it's because Harry needs this. He has grown very attached to me which I am grateful for, but if he believes himself a burden to me, then I must prove he is not. I checked on him and helped him through his issue, but the greater problem was not resolved," Hermione stated.

"And what is that?" Amelia asked as she prepped the portkey for a return trip.

"Harry doesn't want to be a burden to me, so I need to make it seem that I am autonomous from him. He depends upon me for his life, but he doesn't want me to depend upon him. He hates that this is interrupting my family life so I have to show him that it doesn't matter if he is my supporter. It is not impacting my life at all." Hermione answered.

"That's a rather mature statement Mistress Granger, but it is affecting your life," Madam Bones said as she held out the portkey.

"I know that and you know that," Hermione replied as she reached out. "But he doesn't need to know that."

As Hermione grasped the horseshoe, the two witches disappeared in a gust of wind.

-MG-

"Hermione is right," Harry postulated. "I need to prove that I am good enough that I am not a burden to her."

It had been three days since the incident with Susan, and Harry had begun a routine. He got up every morning at roughly the same time as Amelia and got started with breakfast. He cooked up a meal for the household. He then would get ready for the day and prepare a list of things he needed to learn, practice, or do so that he was ready for the start of Hogwarts. Afterwards he would start on his list and would only stop to make lunch for Susan and himself

Amelia appreciated it greatly as it meant she had a much better meal then buttered toast when she went to work. She was worried that her house elf might take offense to Harry in the kitchen, but it seem the two had bonded and had an understanding. Amelia even laughed when Susan told her that Bitsy and Harry had been trading recipes and giving each other pointers. When she asked Harry about it, Harry just replied with he had much to learn about being a servant, so who better than another servant to teach him.

Hermione had been by a few times to check up on Harry and to tell him about what had been going on. She said that it was decided that by next summer Harry and the Grangers would be moving into Potter Mansion, but they had to wait until the goblins had looked over the wards in place. Hermione also said that by then they plan to have her firmly in place politically as the House Potter Lady. Harry just nodded his approval to her, it seemed a bit over his head at the moment.

Hermione had then taken him out to Madam Malkins to get him more formal wear. She had decided on him wearing a lightweight variation on a butler style suit, but instead of a jacket, Harry would have robes over the top of them. After the robes were made Hermione smiles and commented that he looked rather good, which made Harry blush profusely.

This morning though, Harry felt nervous. It was Friday, Hermione was coming over shortly with Madam Bones and the four of them -Susan included- were flooing to Dumbledore's office to meet with the man that had left him at the Dursleys. Harry didn't know what he thought of flooing, the spinning made him really dizzy and he couldn't manage to floo without falling down, but it was certainly faster.

As they gathered there stuff to go, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He looked nervous and couldn't stop adjusting his outfit as he began to fidget. Hermione came in a short while later.

"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione… I really don't," Harry replied, not looking her in the eye.

"It's a big day you know," She continued, "Are you sure you want to come?"

Harry looked at himself hard in the mirror, "Yeah… I need this. I need to know why he left me there when I was a child."

"Alright Harry, but if it gets too hard I want you to tell me, okay?" Hermione requested, "I don't want you to suffer needlessly."

"I will," Harry answered. "Promise."

Hermione nodded at his compliance, knowing that he wouldn't disobey her. She adjust his tie and took his hand, sending warmth and safety throughout his body. Harry smiled a small smile and followed her to the floo.

"Are you two ready?" Madam Bones asked. At all three of their nods she continued, "We are flooing directly to the Headmaster's office. We're doing this mostly for you three's benefit as it would ruin some of the mystique of Hogwarts if you didn't get to see it from the boats first."

The three nodded again and smiled as Susan took some floo power and exclaimed loudly, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" and with a blinding flash of fire.

Hermione went next and flawlessly proclaimed "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" and in another flash of fire disappeared.

"You next Harry," Madam Bones dictated.

Harry nodded nervously and grabbed a handful of the powder. He cleared his throat step up and threw the powder in. He step in and just as he was proclaiming his locationg he sneezed, "Hogwarts, ACHOO!" and the last thing her heard was an "Oh dear," before he disappear in a loud whoosh!

…

Harry came spinning out of a fire place and crashed directly into a desk.

"Ahh!" Harry clutched his head as a massive headache. Not from hitting the desk, mind you, but from the horrible spinning from floo travel. And he thought apparition and portkey was bad, this took it to a new level.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?" came a stern voice.

Harry stood up slowly, his head still aching and his back slightly sore. "Umm, sorry. I think I came out of the wrong fireplace…"

"Indeed," the stern woman said. "But lucky for you, I know you had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore today. I will take you there now, my dear."

"Thank you, Mrs.?" Harry half asked, half thanked.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," the older woman replied. "But seeing as I will be your professor soon, I think calling Professor McGonagall will suffice."

"Thank you then Professor McGonagall," Harry reiterated, a small smile on his face which was returned by the seasoned witch. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, now be careful," She warned, "some of the stairs are trick steps and the walkways like to change location. It takes a bit of getting use to but you should have it down by the hols."

Harry nodded and together they started to make their way up the stairs. On their way out the Professor sent out a spell that look like a ghostly cat to Harry, she whispered to it and it nodded to her before disappearing.

"What was that," Harry asked feeling curious.

"That is what we call a Patronus, it helps ward away certain monsters as well as take messages to others," the professor replied. "It is a very hard charm to get as it requires the right emotion to use before casting."

"And what is that?" Harry continued.

"You need to fill yourself with a feeling of Love and Happiness. I use the love I feel for my family, as well as my happiness for when certain students succeed or surprise." McGonagall explained.

"That's so cool!" Harry replied excited, "I'm not sure I'll be able to do it though…"

"And why is that Mr. Potter?"

"Well…" Harry struggled to continue, but the professor seemed warm and friendly, even if she had a very stern disposition. He decided in the end he would trust this professor. "My life before I met my, friend was rough. I was abused regularly and lied to about my parents' death." He sniffed as he tried to continue, a soft hand rubbing his back and the feeling he was getting from the bond allowed him to gain the strength to continue. "It's only very recently that I was able to start understanding what it means to be happy, but I'm not sure what it is to be love, I mean I know nothing about my parents…"

He stopped as did the professor, when he looked up at her he saw many emotions playing across her face, the most prevalent being anger and sadness. "Mr. Potter, I want you to know that I taught your parents. They were among my favorite students. If you would like, I could tell your stories about them when we have time?"

Harry smiled brightly, the warmness of his smile causing the professor to smile back at him. "I would love that!"

"Then it's a deal," She said, "Now on to brighter topics. What classes are you looking forward to?"

Harry smiled as he felt slightly better for some reason. Professor McGonagall it turns out taught transfiguration but had quite a bit of knowledge in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was just telling Harry what to expect for his first day in her class when they got to the Gargoyle.

"Here we are Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied. "Mars Bars."

Harry gawked as the gargoyle moved out the way. She smiled and gestured for him to go, he looked back. "Are you coming?"

"No Harry, this is where we part till the semester starts," she replied.

Harry walked over and gently took one of her hands in his, shaking slightly. "Please come… I'm scared… I… I'm not sure I'm ready to find out why I was put with the Dursleys…."

There was a long pause as the two stared into each other. Harry willing with all his hope that she would come. Finally the professor relented. "Okay Harry, I'll come with you."

The two ascended the stairs together, Harry felt good that the professor was with him. Even with Hermione there he wasn't sure if he was really ready for this…

-MG-

Hermione was starting to get they sat there and waited for Harry to arrive. Finally the door cracked and Harry walked in with a stern looking witch.

"Ah Professor McGonagall, thank you for finding our wayward member," Headmaster Dumbledore, user her title to help ward off a few explanations for the two young ladies.

"You are welcome Headmaster," She made her way over and Hermione noticed that Harry didn't seem to want to let go of the older witch. He also seem to have a small smile on his face. That explained the weird feelings she must have got. Hermione had played of her shiver earlier as her own nervousness but maybe it was from Harry. Now she felt surprisingly warm inside and it must be coming from the bond.

It would be interesting to find out what happened to make Harry feel this happy.

"Alright Minerva, I think Harry is now in safe hands," The Headmaster intoned. "You may leave if you wish."

"Actually," the professor replied, "Harry has asked that I stay for this meeting for… personal reasons."

"Very well," Albus continued, "so, I am told that Mistress Granger and her supporter have a few questions they would like answered. As what has happened can more or less be considered my fault, I owled you hoping that I could take a chance to explain myself. Please feel free to ask any questions and if you get confused, just ask and I will be happy to explain why I acted in the way that I did."

Hermione nodded to him. Owning up to the issue was the first step in regaining her and Harry's trust. She cleared her throat as they all took seat s and got comfortable, Harry placing himself next to her and McGonagall.

Hermione then began her pseudo interrogation.

"Well Headmaster," she started. "First, I would like to thank you for taking the time to explain this to us. I know someone of your position may be tempted just to cover it up, but I am happy you are at least taking responsibility for it." At his nod she continued. "I guess my first question would be: why did you leave Harry with the Dursleys and not some other family such as the Bones in this instance?"

"Before I answer that question," Dumbledore replied, "I need to ask, how much do you know about the war with Voldemort."

"Not much I'm afraid," Hermione answered, a quick glance showed Harry also shook his head. It was odd when she noticed Susan twitch at the name and Madam Bones grimaced, but otherwise didn't react. The professor was rather calm about it. _'Must be used to it,'_ she thought to herself.

"Before I answer your question properly I need to explain what was going on during that time." Dumbledore said.

"About a decade before you were born, a young man by the name of Tom Riddle start to gather a group of followers around himself. He started to become heavily invested into the dark arts, roughly around the middle 1970s he began a terror campaign against the magical community. Now, while he and his followers were low in numbers, it is important to note that he had two important things going for him. Would you care to wager what those two things were?"

"Umm…. Would it be money and power?" Hermione answered as she took a stab at the question.

"You were very close Mistress Granger, would you to give it a try Harry?" Dumbledore asked the young man.

"Hmm…" Harry took a minute to seriously think about it, they waited patiently for his answer. "Would it be power and…. stealth?"

"Very good Harry, if you were in classes I would give you points for that." Dumbledore said with a slight smile which was returned by Harry. "You as well Mistress Granger. Now he actually did have money and power Mistress Granger, but his real strength lie behind his façade, his made up persona Voldemort." Hermione noticed more changes in Susan and Amelia but they were smaller this time. "But the real strength came from never knowing where his attacks were coming from or when he was striking."

"At first it seemed incredibly random, but myself and the person who was in Madam Bones position from before began to notice a pattern in the hits. He was specifically targeting muggles, or non-magicals, which went unnoticed except by a few people. But then it escalated to Muggleborns or those born of non-magical parents with magical powers." Dumbledore continued.

"I see…" Hermione replied.

"Not quite yet Mistress Granger," the Headmaster interrupted. "for you see, part of his strength lie in his ability to control others, and I don't mean by just his charisma or intimidation. Now, there is a dark spell out there called the Imperius Curse, which allows you to control a being with weaker will then yourself. Tom and his follows used this curse to great effect."

"Indeed," Madam Bones said picking up where the Headmaster left off, "It got to the point where you couldn't trust your friends, families were torn apart as husbands and wives wondered if the other was cursed. Even children were not above that madman's choice of victim. It was all people could do to not leave their place of residence to even gather food for their families."

"Now you three need to understand," McGonagall continued, "With the way things were going we were on the fast track to having ourselves being destroyed from the inside out from our own people."

"Enter Harry and his parents," Dumbledore continued, "No one quite knows what happened Halloween of the year 1980. But I will piece it together as best as I can."

"Riddle and his followers at this point had grown very powerful, and Tom was using less stealth approaches to doing his attacks and more out right destroying through force. Now Harry, your parents had actually fought together against Voldemort on multiple occasions and live." Dumbledore remarked, "From what people think, it was because of them defying him that he confronted the two directly. You family went into hiding, but were ultimately betray by a close friend, and Riddle manage to gain access to your family."

Harry tried to put on a brave face as he continued to listen, but Hermione could just feel the sorrow this story was causing him. She took his open hand in hers to give him as much support as she could.

"Now this is the difficult part as Riddle went by himself to confront the Potters. From what was gathered from the scene that night, your father James fought bravely against Voldemort to buy your mother time. Your mother cast an ancient protection charm on you before sacrificing herself to protect you from Riddle. What happens next is pure speculation, but I believe that your mother sacrifice overcharged the protection charm causing the Killing Curse Riddle cause to be bounce back at him destroying his body."

"It is important to note," Amelia continued, "That the Killing Curse doesn't have a defense. The only things that survive it are creatures with high magical resistance such as dragons and ogres. And even they will be taken down by a group of the curses. That is partially why you're famous Harry, you didn't die to the Killing Curse."

"How do you know it was the Killing Curse," Hermione asked. "If its speculation why would you think that."

"There are two reasons, one insubstantial and one substantial. The insubstantial one is that the Killing Curse was his favorite way to kill people, it was easy to kill and move on. The true answer though is there is an investigation spell called Priori Incantatem, which shows the last spell used. The investigator on scene confirmed that the last spell used was the Killing Curse," Dumbledore said, to which Hermione nodded.

"Now that you have a basic understanding of the state of the Magical Community, I couldn't just take Harry to any person. Tom's followers were still continuing his terror campaign up until 6 months after Voldemort himself had been defeated. In fact…" Dumbledore made a quick gesture to Amelia and she nodded consent as did Susan, "your friend Susan's parents weren't attacked until after Tom's demise. And Amelia herself was struggling with her own issues when she took in young Susan. So you see, we couldn't just place him anywhere, and while Hogwarts was a place that Riddle wouldn't attack because of his respect for my power, even we weren't unreachable so he couldn't have stayed here either."

"That left where to put him," Albus continued, "now unlike what people think I am not infallible. Worse, because of who I am when I do make mistakes they tend to be large enough that they could ruin lives." Dumbledore took off his glasses, and everyone could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at Harry. "I still believe that humans are generally good people. It was my hope that your aunt would look past her issues because you were just a baby and raise you like one of her own. For that I am sorry."

"Why…" Hermione started, "Why didn't you check up on him?"

"Simple, when could I have?" Dumbledore answered simply. "I am Headmaster at a school which keeps me generally locked here nearly all year. I also run the Wizengamot as its Chief Warlock. And I almost Supreme Mugwomp of the International Confederation of Wizards, the equivalent of the floor speaker for the United Nations in the muggle world. Between those three I barely have time to head to the non-magical candy store to pick up my sweets." He gave a light chuckle.

"Now I didn't leave Harry unwatched mind. Do you remember Mrs. Figg Harry?" At Harry's nod he continued, "She was there to watch you, unfortunately you rarely left the house except to do chores, and that was not something uncommon among youth. Again a mistake as I thought you were being raised as a normal boy. I had no idea that you were being treated as a slave."

"That's a load of dung Headmaster!" Hermione called, but she stopped her rant as Harry tightened her grip.

"No he's right Mistress…" Harry started, "The Dursleys first and foremost tried to give the air that everything was normal. I was never punished or abused in front of others, and I never spoke of what happened to me to others. Even though I was called a freak, my aunt made sure I knew my name was Harry so I could answer the neighbors at the store in case they had to take me with them." Harry nodded to the Headmaster. "They may have been monsters, but they weren't exactly stupid, otherwise the Bobbies would have gotten involved before then."

Hermione was placated by that and sat back down. Harry then turned to the professor. "Umm… I have a couple of questions that's of a different variety but…" He bit his lip, Hermione smiled at how cute it looked. "I… I forgive you, you did what you thought was right and… if you would have known what would happen I am sure you really wouldn't have done it."

"Thank you Harry," The headmaster let out a breath he was holding, he smiled back with tears in his eyes. "You have no idea what that means to me. Now, there are some questions I can't answer at this time. Some of it is for your protection, some of it is because I may not have a perfect answer and others may be for the protection of others."

"Thanks Headmaster, I notice while you were talking about the events you said other speculated that my parents were attacked because of defying Voldemort, not that you yourself believed that. Why do you believe my parents were attacked?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked grim at that. "That was a good catch Harry. Unfortunately I can't answer that question, both to protect that information from others and because you are not ready. And it is not because you are not old enough." Dumbledore raised his hand at the children's protest. "There is more than one way to get such information then just a slip of the tongue. In our world there is ways to mind read as well as just a simple use of the Imperius Curse."

Harry looked bothered by that. Hermione interjected, "Is there a way to protect ourselves from it."

"Of course, there is an ancient mind art called Occlumency." Madam Bones answered to which Dumbledore nodded. "I have been teaching Susan, and I can give you some books on the subject."

"I will also look into seeing if one of our staff will be up for teaching you that art," Dumbledore said, "I find the recall that comes with Occlumency helps more than just in protection but also when you have to remember important bits of information."

Hermione and Harry both nodded to consent to that. Harry then continued his questions, "Who was it that betrayed my parents."

"It is widely believed that Sirius Black betrayed your parents," Albus answered, "But I have doubts about that. The story of that night does not add up. Unfortunately he is incarcerated at the moment."

Amelia looked alarmed at that. "What do you mean Chief Warlock? I thought he was charged and thrown into Azkaban."

"What's Azkaban?" Hermione asked curious.

"The United Kingdom's prison for magicals," Dumbledore answered, a look of disgust on his face. "And he actually didn't have a trial. It was more of a mob chucking him in and those in charge gave the masses what they wanted."

"I see… with your help Chief Warlock, I'd like to up an investigation into this." Amelia said, her fairness trait winning out, "He at least deserves to stand trial, and if you're right we need to find the man or woman who really deserves the punishment."

"I agree Amelia, but that is a matter we can discuss privately at another time." Dumbledore looked back at the two youngsters. "Is there any other questions?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. "Do you think that umm… that Tom Riddle is gone for good?"

"Sadly no," Dumbledore answered truthfully, "and while I don't know how he has survived I am looking for the potential ways he might have. But I still only have speculations."

Hermione nodded and decided that the why for this wasn't important at the time. "Do you think you would be willing to help Harry and myself with all the issues we will encounter?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You are learning quick Mistress Granger, and I am more than happy to help. I will give you whatever allowances you need to visit the Ministry of Magic, Gringotts Bank, and any Law firm you decide is needed to help with getting you and Harry ready to face the wizarding world. Have you decided one what to do about Harry's estate?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I talked about it with my parents and Madam Bones. I have decided that we will work with Gringotts to make sure Potter Manor is all set. Once it is Madam Bones and I will announce the bond officially before the Wizengamot and take over his estate then. We are estimating that will happen shortly after school ends for the summer. Afterwards I and my family will move in with Harry into the Potter Manor, until then Harry is welcome at either the Bones manor or my parents' house."

"In that case I strongly suggest getting a lawyer to look over all the paperwork," Dumbledore answered.

"Do you have any suggestions for that?" Hermione asked.

"Since you have built a friendship with Healer Andromeda, I would suggest taking on her husband, Theodore Tonks, as a lawyer. He works in both magical and non-magical worlds so he can help you and your parents cover all the bases." Dumbledore recommended. "He also has people in his firm that do financing which would help you out with investing the money you will inherit properly."

"Thanks Headmaster," Hermione relented. "I have no more questions."

"If there is nothing else then I must bid you all adieu," Dumbledore remarked. "And I look forward to seeing you three on the first."

-MG-

Today was the day Harry, Hermione, and Susan would go to Hogwarts, and Harry was nervous.

In the remaining weeks up until Harry was to get on the express, he had gotten very close with Susan. It seems Susan had taken up the torch to show Harry was life at home was not bad and that there were good people in the world. Every day the two talked and became closer and closer, and Harry was happy to have a shoulder to lean on when Hermione was away.

Hermione had also grown closer to him. The two spent most every day while her parents were at work learning about each other and there likes and dislikes. As they learned Harry grew to enjoy time with Hermione and treasure every moment. Harry felt happy that the two of them were getting closer.

And now it was September 1st. Harry was long since pack and dressed for the day. Amelia said it was best to dress as muggle for going into the station and change on the train so Harry decided just to settle on a simple T-shirt with jeans and new trainers. After a long critique with Hermione over why bright clashing colors were still not a muggle disguise, Amelia and Susan also decided that a simple shirt and jeans also worked.

Once they were dressed and packed, a simple portkey was made and the quartet of people were standing just outside King's Cross Station. They walked the station with a cart covered in their trunks, Harry didn't like the idea of keeping Hedwig in a cage so he let her go to fly ahead. Slither was being kept at the bones manor to raise her young, Amelia made sure to stress two things. One is that if Slither ever scared Amelia she'll have to find a new place to go, seems Amelia was not a fan of snakes, who knew, and two was that it was best to keep his parseltongue abilities secret for now.

Harry saw no harm in his second language, but agreed to Amelia's knowledge and experience rather than get ostracized by something as simple as speaking to snakes. He wonder if that meant he was destined for Slytherin. He doubted it, it's not like snakes completely defined the group right? Right?

Amelia calmed him down by saying no one person is destined for any house as everyone has a little bit of each trait of the houses and that is how they would be sorted. He guessed that meant it would be some sort of test or assessment to get it, when he brought that up she just smiled and said, "You'll see when you get there."

One portkey, a short car ride later all of them were standing outside the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 with a grinning Amelia. Both Hermione and himself not believing what she said.

"So let me get this straight." Hermione said, "We have to 'discreetly' walking into that wall over there."

"Yes," Madam Bones replied with a grin.

"I'm still confused…" Harry remarked.

"Susan why don't you go first and show them," Amelia asked. Susan nodded to her aunt and then pushed her cart before sliding over and disappearing into the wall. Hermione and Harry gasped as she went through the portal.

Hermione took on a slightly determined look, and without being asked just started walking. She also disappear onto the platform. Harry gulped and took a slight step back.

"Why don't we go together Harry," Amelia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. With a nod they both disappeared through the portal to the other side.

The platform was still filling with witches and wizards, Hermione preferred the early bird gets the best seats so the three had decided to leave early and get on the train at 10 when the platform opened for everyone to enter. Harry decided he liked that, with so few people on the platform there was no one to gawk at him. Madam Bones also agreed as it meant they could get comfortable. Apparently the average witch or wizard was lazy so liked to show up as late as possible.

Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes too Amelia, Susan decided a hug was needed, so push Harry in Amelia's arms.

"It was a pleasure having you at our home Harry," Amelia said. "I'm going to miss having breakfast with you."

Harry sniffed, here was the first adult who showed him the kindness he should have had at home. He hugged her tightly. "I taught Bitsy all my recipes… you won't have to worry about going hungry."

She gave a laugh and gently broke the hug. "You take care of Hermione and my Susan and stay safe okay? You have to be the big boy for them okay?"

Harry nodded and moved back as Susan shared an equally heartfelt goodbye with her aunt. Hermione was also engulfed in a hug from the Madam and told they would see each other soon. Hermione nodded and the three entered the train together.

Almost all the compartments were empty, the three decided to sit as close to the front as they could to avoid some unwanted attention that Harry's fame might bring. Hermione reasoned most kids would want to be located at the back and neither could fault her logic… mainly because both Harry and Susan wanted to be at the back.

Harry suggested they play some games, but before he could say gobstones Susan had a chess set all set up with a look on her face at the suggestion. Apparently she was still ticked at how well he could hit her with the stinking concoction that came out of the marbles. Hermione heard about the event and silently agreed with Susan, she had a feeling that Harry would find some way to stay clean during the whole event even with three people.

Fifteen minutes before the train was due to take off, Harry heard a gentle knock at the compartment door. He reached out and opened it the door and was surprised at what he saw.

A young blond girl roughly the same height as he was looked back at him. Her eyes were blue as sapphires and her skin seems pale almost white. She smiled softly at him, "Hi." She said to Harry.

"Hello," Harry answered in kind returning her small smile with one of his own. "Are you looking for a place to sit?"

"Yes but I don't mean to intrude," She said in reply.

"Nonsense Daphne!" Susan called out. "You're more than welcome here!" Susan pat a spot next to her. Harry moved and helped her lift her trunk into the overhead area and sat down next to Hermione. "Daphne, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they are good friends of mine."

"Sorry where are my manners," Daphne said as she sat down next to Susan, "My name is Daphne Greengrass, current heir of the Greengrass family."

Harry liked her already, she made no move to stare at his head like others did. "Susan already introduced me but my name is Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you Daphne."

"Likewise, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she held out her hand to Daphne, who took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Daphne replied to the two. Daphne looked at Susan for a moment. "Does Harry not know wizarding world formalities yet? I heard from the grapevine he was staying with you."

Susan blushed slightly, "Well, he does, but it's a bit complicated at the moment Daphne."

"Ahh I see," Daphne said. "Sorry Harry, I just thought it rude not to introduce yourself as Heir Potter." She nodded to him, "Hopefully Susan and Madam Bones taught you the importance of titles in our world. I'm sorry Hermione but I don't know if you have any titles. If I had to guess I'd say you are most likely muggleborn."

"And why do you say that," Hermione replied with some slight heat.

Daphne held up her hands carefully. "I mean you no ill will Hermione, it's just that I have been drilled into the families of all the old magical bloodlines and I've learned most up and coming new families, but I have never heard of the Grangers before."

Hermione sighed, "it's okay I shouldn't have snapped like that. You are right I am a muggleborn." She gave a look to Susan who nodded. Harry also nodded when Hermione looked at him.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked as she saw the looks.

"Sorry Daphne," Hermione answered, "I just needed to know if Susan trusted you enough. Being muggleborn means I don't know much about our world but I am learning. You see even though I am a first generation witch I technically already have a title."

"Oh" Daphne said, "Are your parents' famous muggles?"

"No it's not that..." Hermione said, "My title as actually Mistress Granger. Harry here is my supporter."

"Oh!" Daphne said shocked, "I can see how that's going to cause some problems."

"Indeed," Hermione said. "I must ask you to please keep this a secret. We are working hard to establish some protections for myself and Harry before going public with this."

"I understand," Daphne said, "Might I suggest if you are going to take this route that Harry refer to himself as Heir Potter as long as he is not by people who already know. This should help keep down some of the possible problems that could come your way from an unknown loss of face."

"Titles really are important aren't they?" Harry half asked, half said.

"You have no idea Harry," Susan said exasperated.

"Many blood feuds and duels have been fought over a perceived slight as not using the proper title." Daphne answered, "It doesn't really start this young, but you may accidently make an enemy for not using proper introductions, even if that is because you are trying to keep something this big a secret."

"Thanks Daphne," Harry said, "But let's talk about something else if that okay? So what lessons are people looking forward to the most at Hogwarts?"

"Transfiguration." Hermione answered quickly. "I'm fascinated by the properties involved in changing an object into something else. Like lead to gold, or a tea kettle into a living thing. What about you Susan?"

"Well, I was thinking about how much fun Charms may be," Susan replied. "From what I ready, 80 percent of magic is some for or variation of charm, including Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Even Potions and Herbology will need basic Charms knowledge at the higher levels. What about you Daphne?"

"My family owns a large lot of greenhouses, and is one of the highest proprietors of potions supplies in Great Britain. So I am mostly looking forward to Herbology as well as Potions so I can learn more about the family business." Daphne sad with a small blush. "What about you Harry?"

"I'm actually looking forward to Potions," Harry said. "From what I read, a lot of it involves a basis in cooking, which I'm really good!" Harry boasted proudly as both Susan and Hermione looked slightly upset.

Daphne wondered what was up with that, but decided not to pursue that line of questioning. "That's nice Harry, but don't get your hopes up. I heard our Potions professor is quite strict."

"Well, I'll just have to try even harder to impress them!" Harry replied with a bright smile.

Everyone smiled at Harry's infectious grin. The conversations tended to follow that similar line of questioning as the four started to learn more about each other. Over the course of the journey they learned a lot about each other.

Harry had to admit, he really liked Daphne. Hermione was Harry's mistress and worked hard for the role. She was strict at times and was a by the rules person. Susan was more like the sister Harry wish he had. She was soft and kind, but fiery tempered if she feels someone has been wrong especially if it was him.

Daphne was a bit different from, she was polite and cordial on the surface, but if you got past that she was so much fun. She had a great sense of humor and loved puns. Daphne remarked that puns was just magic's way of laughing at humans. Harry commented on how different she was from when they met her and she said that she had three masks she wore. One was her polite princess mask that everyone saw, the second one was the bubbly and giddy persona that Daphne used when she was surrounded by friends and family, and the last was private and would only be seen by someone she truly loved.

Harry thought on this and it made sense to him. When he was around the Dursleys Harry acted a very particular way, when he was around other adults he was very similar to when he was with them. When he was with Susan and Amelia he was much different, and Hermione saw sides of him he wanted no one else to see. It made sense and he smiled at Daphne.

Halfway through the ride a came a knocking came at the door, Harry opened the door to see a blonde haired boy about a forehead taller than him. He was flanked by two other boys of massive size- at least compared to himself, Harry thought- that could easily pass off as brothers to Dudley. The blonde boy had a look of disdain on the face.

"Well, well, well, I see Harry Potter is on our train," The boy claimed. Harry noticed that where Daphne was laughing and joking before, now her face was a blank icy slate, and she stared at the boy with a look of slight disdain.

"Yes," Harry replied, he wasn't sure he liked this boy's attitude, but decided to take a leaf out of Daphne's book. "I am Harry Potter, current heir to House Potter. And I must say I find it rude that you have yet to introduce yourself."

The boy look taken slightly aback, and eyed Daphne and Susan with suspicion. "My apologies, I am Draco Malfoy, current heir to House Malfoy. I was wondering if I could take up a moment of your time."

Hermione gave Harry a slight nod so he continued. "You may, what is it that you wanted?"

"I would like to talk about the possibility of an alliance between our houses." Draco remarked.

"I will have to think about it, your earlier rudeness makes me unsure if I want to deal with that." Harry answered, "But, since it could have just been a slip of the tongue I will still give it some thought."

"I see, how about we see where the school year takes us," Draco said slightly embarrassed. "Again, I must apologize for any slight I may have made. But I will accept your answer and hope for a more positive answer next time."

Harry nodded in dismissal and closed the door as he left. Daphne visibly relaxed as did Susan to Harry's surprise. "What?"

Hermione smiled. "Nothing Harry, you did a very good job just now."

"Indeed," Daphne added. "We were very lucky he was rude, otherwise he may have tried to bully you into following him."

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"That was Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy," Susan explained. "Lucius is one of the more powerful people in our government. Because of his gold, he has bought off a lot of people and currently holds several key positions within our world. Draco came here probably hoping to recruit you to collect your fame, or more probably try to cause you to lose face so he can try to feud with you and be justified. Now he has to wait on you because the ball is in your court, if he keeps pushing it you will be justified in feuding with him causing him to lose face, something his family can't really afford."

Hermione nodded and Harry sat down. "Well that's over now. We'll see what we can do about postponing that for a while. Now what were we talking about again?"

-MG-

A/N: Alrighty, this is very very VERY late update, but I really have worked on this roughly and hour or two a day three days a week for the past month. I still haven't finish editing this draft but I feel I made you guys wait long enough for the full chapter 2. I was going to go further than this, but I will save the Sorting and Ron Weasley for next time.

So there are three things I want to talk about real quick:

First is Harry, now I've taken quite a few psych classes that revolve around abuse victims (Before I changed my major) and I have to admit that in rare circumstances people with Harry's actual background grow up to stand up and be incredibly brave but most of the time they fall into two categories, suicidal tendencies with a lack of self-caring –which I feel that Canon Harry and most of the fandom follow- and scared children, my Harry will fall into the later until he has had an appropriate amount of time to heal. Now kids have the strength to bounce back quickly, but with the amount of abuse Harry suffered it might be third year before he has the self-confidence he should have at that age.

Secondly, I want to talk about titles. Now we can all agree that, for the most part, Magical Britain as portrayed in the books is rather Victorian. During that time, it was very important that people addressed you by title and to keep face. I'm going to be writing a more politically inclined story for the most part. It'ss be our little mistress heroine and her supporter against a Britain that has not aged in many century. But the change has to be gradual, you can't expect by the end of first year for things to be sunshine and daisies. Though I will say that I am giving females more power than normal on the simple fact that you really don't want to piss off a person who can littler turn you into a crockpot and cook meals in you.

Lastly is Dumbledore. I don't know how many fictions I've read where he is supposedly going to be manipulative but good, or good but human and turns out he is super cartoony villain or just a bumbling idiot. Mine will make mistakes, but let us not forget he's over a century old and is powerful, you don't get that way by not changing with the times. He will be more modern then most, and while he will seek forgiveness, he will not be afraid to punish others. He merely will just try to see the good in everything, but he will understand when something, such as Voldemort and others, are lost causes.

Well anyways, hopefully I will have time to get another update out next month roughly about this size (26 pages DX). Next time will include the Meeting Ron Weasley and Hermione reaction, Neville Longbottom, Sorting, Snape and our first day of classes! Will Harry manage to keep up his fake face! Will Hermione be able to getting the Potter affairs in order! Will Daphne still be a Slytherin! What of poor Susan, will she find good friends or will she be stuck with Harry and Hermione! Tune in next time!


	4. 3 Sorting Out the First Week

_Allow me the Serenity to serve Her in peace  
><em>_Allow me the Love to show Her myself  
><em>_Allow me the Tenderness to comfort Her  
><em>_Allow me the Light to show us the way  
><em>_Allow me the Wisdom to be an asset to Her  
><em>_Let me be able to show Her each day my love of service to Her  
><em>_Let me open myself up to completely belong to Her  
><em>_Let me accept my punishments with grace  
><em>_Let me learn to please Her beyond myself  
><em>_Grant me the power to give myself to Her completely  
><em>_Give me the strength to please us both  
><em>_Permit me to love myself in loving Her  
><em>~Slave's Prayer

Chapter 3: Sorting Out the First Week

Hermione smiled as she got changed with the girls. Harry had been quite the gentleman, and he was getting a bit of his independence back. She was happy her little chance on leaving Harry alone had worked well. It was obvious to both Susan and herself that Harry was trying to work hard to make her proud and not to be a burden, and by giving him that slight independence from her, he was learning to depend a bit more on himself.

As they changed she took a look at Daphne. Hermione wasn't sure what she thought about the blonde girl. She was an enigma to Hermione, on one hand she was very friendly with Harry and herself and yet Hermione had the feeling that Daphne was holding back, like she wasn't quite ready to make the leap towards friendship.

Then again, during the meeting with Malfoy Hermione noticed that Daphne's expression was so blank, so icy, that it made her worry for the poor girl. She wondered what the poor witch dealt with growing up in the high society. At least after Malfoy left she was back to her sort of more normal self, but Hermione couldn't help but get the feeling that the blonde girl was holding back a lot.

Susan was very amicable with Daphne, and it seemed that Harry and Daphne got along very well. Hermione was surprisingly okay with that, she thought she might be jealous. When she had a moment, she would need to look up if the bond required that the two of them be married upon reaching their major.

"Hey Hermione,"

Hermione looked up to the source of her musings. Daphne had just finished putting on her robes and was looking at her.

"What is it Daphne?" Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm moving in on Harry," She said softly. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Hermione asked curiously and without any heat.

"Well… back during the war with the Death Eaters… the Potters were a very powerful family that took mine in for a while when I was just a baby. They did this for a few families, but… our families were rivals yet Charles, his grandfather, didn't hesitate to take us in when my father needed the help." Daphne answered again very softly. "I just want to return the favor… if by nothing else being his friend."

"That sounds great Daphne." Hermione said brightly. "Harry and I could use more friends, especially since you're very well versed in the magical world. We really need some help to make sure we do this right."

Daphne smiled back at her earnestly. "You're a very special person, Hermione, Harry too. Not many people would take to your situation as well as with of you have. I guess the bond helps with that."

"It does a slight bit. Our magic pushes both of us to accept it easier," Hermione replied. "But I also work hard to learn as much as I can. I had a psychology learning kick a few years back after talking with a primary school counselor."

"Psycho-ology?" Susan asked blankly.

"School Councilor? Does muggle schools have a council like ours?" Daphne asked just as confused.

"No, well I mean yes but no. A counselor is kind of like a person you can confide in, this one was more to help students." Hermione explained in as simple terms as she could.

"Ahh, I see." Daphne said. "It is a professor designed just to help you?"

"Yeah I guess that is close enough." Hermione answered. "And Susan it's not Psycho-ology, but Psychology. It's the study of the human mind and emotions."

"I'm not sure I follow..." Susan continued.

"It's fine Susan, just think of it as a muggle thing." Hermione said calmly.

"Well now that we're done I guess it's time to step out so Harry can change." Susan said dismissively.

The three girls stepped out and Harry stepped in so he could change. They continued chatting for a moment when a taller redhead boy walked up. Daphne had her icy mask on immediately, leading Hermione to believe that this boy must be a pureblood. But unlike Malfoy, he didn't seem to have the stuck-up part.

"Oy, you lot!" The boy called to them rudely. "Have you seen Harry Potter?"

Hermione was already through with this brat, "No we haven't. Who are you?"

"Ronald Weasley," Daphne answered emotionlessly, almost like she was reading off a boring textbook. "Youngest male of the Weasley Clan."

"Ya, that's me," Ronald said caustically. "I know Susan cause of my Dad, but I don't recognize either of you."

"I would prefer you continue like that," Daphne fired back.

"Same here," Hermione agreed heatedly.

"Look do you know where he is, or don't you?" the redhead asked again with obvious frustration.

"No we haven't. Now leave, Ron." Susan replied diplomatically.

Ronald huffed and walked off. It was obvious to Hermione the boy had obvious anger issues. He probably would go off on them when he learned that they in fact sat with him. Hermione didn't want to turn down a friend for Harry, but something about this boy's demeanor made her not want him to be friends with her Harry.

Speaking of her Harry, he poked his head out into the hallway after Ronald disappeared down the train. "Hey, I'm all done."

"Wow! that was fast." Susan said cheekily, breaking the ice that formed on both Daphne and Hermione. Both took a breath and smiled at him.

"Umm..." Harry started, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important Harry," Hermione said as they made their way back in for the last bit of the trip.

* * *

><p>The quartet of student made their way off the train and onto the sidewalk. Harry felt his nervousness come back. There was a lot of people here. He took Hermione's hand, he was working on stopping that but sometimes he got too nervous. Harry's eyes darted back and forth looking for some sort of threat.<p>

"Firs' years!" Came the booming voice of Hagrid. "Firs' years dis way!"

Harry smiled, now there was a familiar face. Harry moved towards Hagrid pulling Hermione along behind him. She giggled but said nothing else.

"Lo Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Lo Harry!" Hagrid relied back. "Best be off to da boats with ya!"

Harry smiled and nodded, walking with Hermione, Susan and Daphne to the boats. On the way down though some redheaded boy blocked the path. "You!"

Harry looked around confused. "Me?"

"No not you! Them! They lied to me!" The redhead continued, making Harry more confused, and slightly angry that this kid would yell at his mistress. He also noticed Daphne had her Icy mask back on, Harry didn't like that. Even Susan, who was normally quite calm looked agitated.

"Listen I don't know who you are, but I was with them the whole time. I never saw you once." Harry said trying to calm the kid down.

"The whole time!" The kid growled. "You told me that you never met him before and you didn't know where he was!"

"Maybe if you weren't so rude," Hermione started, "We wouldn't have lied to you."

Now Harry was really confused, when could they have talked? Harry was there the whole time except for one pee break. "Umm, what?"

"Sorry Harry," Susan started, "This boy is named Ronald Weasley. He was looking for Harry Potter earlier when you were changing."

Oh, that explained that part, "Well Ronald-"

"Ron," the redhead corrected. "My friends call me Ron."

"Err, okay Ron then," Harry started. "I don't see what you're so mad it."

Hermione snorted. "It's obvious isn't it Harry."

"It is?" Harry thought.

"Well Ronald," Hermione sneered at his name, "is really just trying to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. I doubt he really wants to know the real you."

"How would you know, little miss know-it-all." Ron said with heat. "Maybe that's just what you're trying to do! Keep him all to yourself! Come on Harry, ditch the girls and come hang out with me!"

Harry had enough, no one insulted his mistress! "Well Ronald, since you can't seem to be friends with my best friend I guess we can't be friends. Now go away before I get really mad!" Harry didn't think he could win a fight with the boy, he had a good half a head on him, and probably a stone or more in weight. He tried to fight back the shiver.

Ron looked like he was ready to open his mouth but stopped, when he heard "Oy, what is going on ov'r der?" He growled and walked away, as Hagrid made his way down the path.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and felt Susan's hand on his shoulder. He looked back and nodded his head to Hagrid. "Nothing Hagrid, just a little disagreement."

Hagrid bristled slightly at someone arguing, but motion for them to continue on. The four got onto a boat together and started making their way across the lake.

Harry broke the silence, "So... anyone want to tell me what that was about?"

Daphne snorted slightly, "Ronald Weasley is the youngest male of 6 brothers with only one sister who is younger. He probably convinced himself that when he went to Hogwarts that the two of you were going to be friends or something. Hermione is probably right in that the only reason he wanted to be your friend was cause of your fame and money, his family is known for just managing to get by."

"Well if was nice to you guys I probably would have been okay with being his friend," Harry replied shyly. It endeared him to the girls. "I could probably use some guy friends... it might help with my issues. So what happened during the what, two minutes I was changing?"

"Well he came to us," Hermione said, "and demanded to know if we had seen Harry Potter. I didn't like his attitude so I lied and said we hadn't. I had this feeling he wouldn't be a good friend for you."

Harry frowned slightly, "Are you going to choose all my friends now?"

Hermione bristled slightly. "Of course not Harry! But that doesn't mean I'm going to let some brat befriend you just for a chance to be with the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Susan cracked a grin, "Maybe we should get Harry a copy of those stories written about him. People believe that you grew up much differently then you did."

Daphne couldn't stop herself, "How did you grow up Harry?" Harry looked down ashamed, Susan's eyes darkened and Hermione looked angry. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay Daphne," Harry said quicker than he liked. "You don't know so it's okay. I'll tell you about it sometime... but it's simple enough to say that I grew up unloved... until I met Hermione and Susan."

Daphne nodded, and Hermione smiled brightly as did Susan. Harry blushed and changed the subject. "So what do you guys know about the sorting.

"Not much," Daphne admitted. "My parents said nothing about it, but that involved some sort of way to determine our best features."

Hermione shook her head. "Even _Hogwarts, A History _didn't say anything. Susan."

"Auntie said that some sort of device was involved but not what it was or how it worked. I was worried cause I thought it would be some sort of test." Susan said.

Harry shrugged and smiled. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be a great surprise!"

They rounded the corner and came across the view of the castle. To Harry the castle was nothing short of stunning, it was any wonder why Madam Bones and the Headmaster wanted them to wait. Hogwarts was gorgeous from the outside, it was mostly stone mind, but the craftsmanship was excellent. The statues were carved from the walls, the entire place was illuminate via candles and the night sky. The fact was Harry was mesmerized by it. It was all so massive, he hadn't felt this small since... well never actually! He smiled brightly as his eyes darted around.

Harry helped the girls out of the boat and followed closely behind them. Hagrid open a door in the base and showed them up the dungeons to where they met Professor McGonagall. After a quick exchange with Hagrid, the professor turned to address the rest of the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

A few minutes later, the first years started getting restless and rumbling around. Suddenly ghosts made an appearance. They were friendly and talked about the houses but Harry hid behind Hermione and clung a bit tighter to her then he'd have liked. He really didn't like ghosts. They spoke of the houses and the general goings on of the school

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned

Turns out it was a hat on a chair. Harry was highly disappointed that it was just a hat. That was till the seam ripped open and the Hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em> But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em> I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em> A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em> Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em> For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em> And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em> The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em> So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em> Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em> Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em> Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em> Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em> Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em> Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em> And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em> if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em> Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em> Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em> You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em> Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em> To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em> And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em> You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em> For I'm a Thinking Cap! <em>

Harry honestly was not prepared for the talking hat... or the song really. He smiled, okay that was a bit more like what he was thinking about. Harry got in the line/mob behind everyone else and waited for his time to be called.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, Abbott!" McGonagall called out from a list.<p>

"Hufflepuff," The hat answered a short time later.

"Susan, Bones!" McGonagall continued after Hufflepuff cheered out for their new student.

"Hufflepuff," Came the hats reply after sitting on Susan's head.

It really came as no surprised to Hermione, Susan was as loyal to her aunt and her friends as anyone could be. She wasn't a blind follower, Hermione thought to herself, but if you earned her respect she would fight like a crazed wolf for you.

Hermione's musings caused her to miss most of the sorting before herself. Hermione was a little embarrassed as Harry gave a push and she realized it was her turn to be sorted. The Hat was placed on her head and there it sat.

_"Ah, it is good to finally meet you brain to brain Mistress Granger." _Hermione heard in her head.

_"Wah?" _Hermione replied back._ "Is everyone hearing this?"_

_"No, just you and me, and your secret is safe with me," _The hat replied back._ "Now let's take a look around and see what you have in this powerful mind of your Mistress Granger."_

There was a long moment as Hermione felt her emotions filtering through her. _"Ahh, I see you have quite the bit of courage, and a massive ambition. You are a seeker of knowledge as well, so much so it dwarves the other two but there is something... something more."_

_"What?"_ Hermione asked curiously.

_"All of this is gained through the hard work you put in and the loyalty you have for those close to you. Not surprising, seeing as Helga herself was also loyal to her subordinates."_

_"What!"_ Hermione said as she tried to process it all.

_"Heh, do you really think the other three would have worked nearly as well together if Helga did not set the groundwork for it all. She was quite humble, and that led many nowadays to think of her as the weakest of the founders. Funny that she would prove to be the leader of them all doesn't it? You are much younger than she was though, not many mistress are forged when they are merely 11."_

Hermione could only nod as she tried to process this information. During this process she felt more than heard the hat bellow out. "Hufflepuff!"

Hermione got up and thanked the hat before making her way to the table cheering for her. She sat next to Susan who gave her a clap on the shoulders and made room for Harry. They both figured he would have been a Hufflepuff even without the bond.

Daphne was up right after Hermione. It took the hat a while with her. Susan even mentioned it was going longer than Hermione did. Daphne was looking rather like her Ice mask was on as she sat there rigid. She looked rather unhappy to Hermione, until a small smile broke out on her face and before the entirety of Hogwarts the Hat bellowed.

"Hufflepuff!"

The hall was silent for a moment, a full pause almost before one of the Professor's started clapping and a roar from Hufflepuff joined. Hermione didn't quite understand what happened but it seemed that was quite unexpected by the group.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Daphne as she took a seat across from Hermione.

"Everyone expected me to follow my family into Slytherin like most of the good pureblood boys and girls." Daphne said with a bit of disgust. "Mother and Father told me to follow my own heart though, they don't buy into this whole pureblood nonsense. They'd be proud of me, I know it."

'Daphne seemed to be reassuring herself more than me,' Hermione thought. "Well I'm just happy that both my friends made it with me in Hufflepuff, now we just have to wait for Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous again, everyone he knew had already gone. Harry waited as a girl -"Sally-Anne Perks!" was sorted into Gryffindor before Harry himself took the Hat onto his head.<p>

_"Ahh, you must be the subordinate!"_ Came a voice in his head.

_"Oh no! I really am a Freak if I'm hearing voices in my head!" _Harry nearly broke down right there.

_"Relax boy, it is just the Hat," _The hat said in the third person. "_I am just going to read you and get to know you a bit before sorting you. _

_"Oh no," _Harry thought, _"You won't tell anyone what you find will you?"_

_"Don't worry, anything I find falls under Hat-Head confidentiality clauses. It would be rude to share one's inner most secrets after all." _The hat replied soothingly.

Harry visibly relaxed as he felt the hat dig around inside his head. _"Oh my, you've lived quite the life Harry. I am sorry, but don't worry, you're mistress will take care of you."_

_"I know," _Harry replied happily.

_"Well then, you have little courage so Gryffindor is out, though I can feel some there for when you need it. You are quite cunning but lack the ambition needed to back up you're rather sly way of hiding yourself, so Slytherin would not be the place for you either. You know quite a lot for what time you have had to study, but you really used learning as an escape to your issues. Your loyalty, especially to your mistress and those you care about, is second to none. For that only Hufflepuff will do for you." _The hat said to Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded. He heard the hat scream "Hufflepuff!" and Harry moved toward the space that Susan and Hermione had saved for him. It took him awhile to realize that the hall was quiet, then the Hufflepuff table exploded and he was getting pats and slaps across the back as the Badger's cheered for getting the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt, but he smiled anyway and took a seat beside Hermione and Susan, it was a good few minutes before the Puffs calmed down. It seems the other three tables were awe-struck. All of them in some way thought they would be getting the Boy-who-lived.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors figured it was with great bravery that Harry faced Voldemort as a child, and all his story books spoke of some great accomplishments he completed as a child through sheer determination. But, really those were just children's books.<p>

The Ravenclaws all thought that Harry would grow his knowledge, becoming smarter to show all that knowledge was true power, and his strength would be in his knowledge of magic and the world around him, but Harry really only liked to learn to get away from his troubles. Books had exciting worlds, and he loved fiction more than actually acquiring knowledge.

The Slytherins had come to the false conclusion that Harry would use his fame to take over the Ministry and bring in change. He would need the cunning and connections that the house of snakes provided, but Harry had none of those ambitions or needs. He had a simple ambition of please his mistress and being the best student he could be.

None of the Hufflepuffs expected Harry to join them, bar Susan, Hermione and Daphne. Their little house always seemed to be the runt of the other houses. No more though, Harry planned to keep up his hard work from over the summer and make not only his mistress and friends proud, but his whole house. Harry was going to take it upon himself to help raise the Hufflepuff house to greatness not seen since Amelia Bones had been in the house.

Dumbledore smiled and gave Harry a wink. He would do well in the house of Loyalty. Often underestimated Dumbledore felt Harry would do better surrounded by those who would not back down as easy as some of the more fair weather students from the other three houses. It would bode well for him in the coming years.

McGonagall looked slightly crestfallen, she had really hoped that Harry would end up in her house. She would just have to be content with afternoon tea with Harry. She had to gather more of those photos for him, she thought as she continued on with the sorting.

Sprout looked like Christmas came early. She of course knew of the boy's history, as did Severus and Flitwick. It was required that all the heads of house know the full story and she had hoped that the boy would be in her house against all odds. It would be hard to not favor him more than others, but she knew most of her house worked hard for those around them.

Severus was very thoughtful about the whole incident. He saw the memories from Dumbledore and was angry when he found out the boy had been left with Petunia. He had blown his top at Dumbledore and was surprised that Dumbledore took it. Severus noticed while the boy seemed to be smiling he had the air of being small, and feeling insignificant. No child of Lily's should feel like that. Hell, even a child of Potter -James Potter that is- would be strutting around like he owned the place. Instead Harry looked nervous of everything until he was next to his Mistress. Severus would need to call in his subordinate to help Harry deal with that.

Flitwick paid little mind to the sorting. He had hoped that Harry would end up in his house, but Flitwick always strived to treat his students well regardless of house, he would do no different for Harry.

All in all, everyone seemed to be surprised by Harry's sorting except, it seemed, his three closest friends. Harry smile as he sat with them all around him. It was looking like things were finally looking up for Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched the rest of sorting with a bit of a distracted mind. She was happy her Harry was living in her house with her, it would be easier to keep track of him. She didn't doubt he would be with Hermione before the sorting, but Harry was there for at least a minute before the Hat announced his house. The entire time Harry seemed scared until towards the end when a little smile appeared on his face. Hermione knew then that her Harry would be with her.<p>

The other three in their group shared some small talk while Hermione focused on the sorting. It seemed that Hannah was to be the only female with them as the rest of the females were sorted leaving only three males left. Hermione only vaguely cared about that, it was the redhead boy she cared about.

The boy, Ronald, was called up to the Hat. The rest of the hall said he was going to be in Gryffindor but Hermione wanted to make sure. She watched with rapt attention as the Hat was placed on his head. His face shortly turned red as he seem to argue with the Hat. A short time later the hat bellowed "Gryffindor" and Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. It seemed that Harry was going to do without the redhead nuisance living in his bedroom.

Hermione had to reign in her thoughts. Harry was right, she had no right to really dictate his friends. She was right as well by not wanting her Harry to be hurt by the leeches, but she had to give him at least some room to grow. Hermione would have to be sure to let Harry have some room to grow, she would watch him make his own friends and only interfere if she had proof, Daphne at least was a good one. Daphne seemed to be on the same wavelength as Hermione and she seemed to make her Harry laugh. Something Hermione sorely approved of, Harry needed more cheerfulness in his life.

Dumbledore stood and Hermione was brought of her reverie. She looked at the professor as he raised his hands to calm everyone down. The silence descended shortly after. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"Is he a bit... mad?" She heard Harry say.

A pink haired student much older than them said. "He is a genius, but yes, I'd say he's quite mad. That's what makes him so personable to us students. Makes him seem just as human. Anyone going to eat that bit of pie?"

Hermione looked around as food appeared up on the table, and her stomach nearly revolted against her. She took a helping of meat pie before passing it on to the pink haired student. "Well that's an odd hair style?"

"I know right!" The girl said brightly. "I came up with it myself!"

Hermione looked puzzled, while Harry looked curious. "How did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Like this!" The girl said excitedly as her hair shifted from pink to the same obsidian black as Harry's, she even changed her eyes to be like his and put a scar on her head to top it off, though she made the scar a badger instead of a lightning bolt.

"Wow!" Harry said clapping and grinning, getting the same grin in return. "That's amazing! What do you look like normally?"

The girl looked at him in surprise. "Wow, I don't get that one very often." She screwed her eyes up and felt herself fall into her natural state, she had a heart shape face, her breasts shrank slightly, her hair faded to a light black/brown and took on a slightly mousy look. It also grew till just pass her shoulders.

"Wow!" Harry said again with the same grin. "You're quite beautiful."

The elder girl blushed in reply. "You're quite the charmer aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Hermione said with a small satisfied smile, happy her Harry made another friend. "Best part is he doesn't even realizing what he's doing. He just speaks his mind."

"Mmm, too bad you're not a little older," The girl continued. "I'm Tonks by the way. Don't ask my first name or I'll curse you like I did the rest of the house." She gave a glare to the others at the table, daring one of them to say it. They all just laughed at her shenanigans and ate their meals.

"I'm Hermione," the girl in question replied, "Do you happen to be related to Healer Tonks?"

"Yep! That's my mum. Scary witch she is huh?" Tonks said with a wink to Harry.

Harry nodded in reply. "Yeah she is... did she tell you about what happened?" Nervousness was evident in his voice.

"Only that you had a bit of trouble at the end of summer and that if we're in the same house I should try and be friends with you," Tonks said with a gentle smile. "She also said you have a birth mark above your right butt cheek."

"What!" Harry said twisting around to look for it. Everyone around had a good laugh at their antics. Hermione smiled brightly, knowing what they were talking about.

Hermione looked back at Tonks. "So that must make you Nym-" Suddenly there was a wand pointed at Hermione and a crazy-eyed Tonks staring back.

"I would suggest that you never finish that sentence Miss Granger," came the voice of the crazy girl. Hermione gulped and nodded in return. Tonks broke into a smile and put her wand away. Hermione was now unsure whether this girl would be good friends with Harry or if her crazy habits would rub off on him.

* * *

><p>Tonks turned out to be the 6th year prefect, something Harry found out to be awesome. The two of them talked and laughed all the way to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Hermione and Susan stayed back a bit talking but Daphne was right by Harry's side laughing and talking with the two. They got to the entrance for Hufflepuff dormitories.<p>

Turns out the entrance to the dorm was blocked by a simple door with a lock. Tonks grinned as she passed the keys out to the first years along with the other prefects she stood up straight and gave out a speech. Well a Tonks style of speech.

"Alright runts listen up~!" Tonks started. "Our door is especially charmed so that no magic can work on it. It is impenetrable to all offensive spells, and even the most complex unlocking charms will fail to get through. All that can open our door are these keys. They are charmed unsummonable and if lost will appear back in the common area on a key rack. You will retrieve it from there. Now it is important you don't lend out the keys to anyone or it won't return until returned to you. Hufflepuff is an open common room so don't be surprised if you see people from other houses floating around in our common areas. You can bring any friends you want in to study or hang out but make sure that you keep track of your guests. Any guest caught abusing their visiting privileges will be removed from the common area and that guest's friends having their rights removed as well. Any questions?" Tonks paused for a second before Harry raised his hand with a grin. "Yes Harry?"

"What's your first name~?" Harry said grinning at her. They spent dinner trying to figure it our but Tonks had been tight lipped and Hermione had been honestly afraid of any repercussions from saying it out loud.

"Never you mind!" Tonks said, her hair turning red with anger, making the other first years and prefects snicker at her.

"But I thought that Prefects had to help everyone out," Daphne replied with an equally large grin. "How do we ask for help if we don't know your first name?"

"Gah!' Tonks said as she opened the door. "Just call me Tonks and I will come help! Call me anything else and I will cause you more problems than you currently have!"

"If you're sure Nympha-" Hermione was silenced by a spell from Tonks before she could finish her statement.

"It's Nymphadora alright!" Tonks said with more than a little stress on her face. She ushered in all the first years, but refused to take the silencing charm off. "Next person to call me it gets more than just a silencing charm as punishment!"

"Aww," Harry said, quite genuine in his next remark. "I think your name is as pretty as you are."

"Hush you!" She said blushing as she rubbed his head while they walked in. "Alright, Girls dorms are on the right, guys you are on the left, with prefects dorms being located after every even dorm. This is so you won't have to go far to find one of us. Guys, you may be tempted to visit the girls sometime, especially you Harry!" Harry blushed and shook his head, causing more laughter and giggles. "But don't, the girls dorms are designed to keep boys out, you will only injure your pride trying to sneak up there." All the boys nodded.

"Now tomorrow after lunch, Davids here," Tonks pointed at the male prefect in her year, "and myself will be showing you to your first classes. The other prefects will help guide you so you can find your classes. We'll keep this up for a week, after that you will be expected to remember where your classes are and their times. If there is nothing else you should head up to your dorms and get acquainted with your living space. You're going to be staying there awhile."

All the first years nodded and the girls and boys split off and went up the stairs. There was only 7 total first years, 4 girls and 3 boys so Harry said his good nights to everyone and went to discover his living space.

It wasn't so bad, each boy had a closed off space to use, with a small common area to share. The closed off space had their clothes and bed along with enough space to change or bring in a chair if need be. The common area had three desks, a hearth with a fire blazing to keep them warm during those cold Scottish nights, a few light sources that kept the area bright, and even a window that showed a good view of the castle. Harry looked puzzled at that, but figured he could ask Hermione or Tonks in the morning.

Harry got to meet his other two dorm mates. One was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle-born who seemed to be obsessed with football and had a few posters up about Arsenal after only being there a few minutes. He kept saying it brought him closer to his Mum and Da. The other boy, Ernie MacMillan, was wizard-born and tried to keep up with what Justin was saying, but had no clue, and to be fair, Harry really didn't understand it either. Ernie hung up posters of the English Team the Appleby Arrows. On the flipside of the coin, Justin and Harry had no idea anything about Quidditch as Ernie tried to explain the game, even pulling out a book, _"Quidditch Through the Ages"_, to help him explain things. Harry took a wait and see approach to both games.

After an hour of talking sports the topic switched dreadfully to talks about Harry. The news had posted about him being in the hospital and about possible family matters being an issue. When pressed by the other two Harry said that it was private business and clammed up. The other two realized after a few minutes how stressed Harry was an apologized. After that they started a game of wizarding chess, Justin wanting to see it played, and Harry just getting pasted the basics thanks in no small part to Susan.

The three boys took turns playing several games together, Justin switching out with Harry after his third, but close defeat to Ernie. All in all Harry felt that he had made even more friends as he headed to bed. He pulled his potions book and read for a little over an hour before passing out, the book laying gently on his chest as he dozed lightly.

~The Next Morning~

Harry gently blinked away his sleep as he sat up. He woke up early and got dressed he stepped out his room and made it down to the common room before he realized blearily that he wasn't at the Bones residence. He cursed quietly at being the only one up before returning to his room to grab his potions book and to sit down near the fire and read.

He must have dozed off because some time later Tonks was shaking him awake again. "Oy, Harry? Did you sleep down here last night or sumthin?" She asked.

"No," Harry yawned as he sat up and looked around at the few other early risers coming down. "I just wake up very early in the mornings. Do you think we can go get some breakfast?"

Tonks nodded and helped him up. He blinked away the last of his fatigue and made his way up the hallway holding Tonks hand. She smiled at him and changed her face to the copy of his like last night so they looked like an older sister helping her younger brother around. To the people who watched them come in, including the professors, it was a very endearing sight.

"So when do we get class schedules," Harry asked through a yawn. He seemed to be having trouble waking up this morning and it was bugging him.

"Hmm, shortly I imagine," Tonks said as she fixed herself a plate, keeping her "Harry's Sister" face on just to mess with him. She watched him carefully as he prepared a plate for Hermione, then Susan. Yawning again before making his own plate. "Only two plates?"

"Yeah, I don't know what Daphne likes yet so I will have to wait and see what she likes before i can start setting her a plate," Harry said before smiling tiredly.

"Are you sure you slept well Harry?" Tonks asked as she reached across the table to press a hand against his forehead, checking to see if he was okay. Harry blushed at the contact and nodded.

"Yeah," he said suppressing another yawn. "I'm not sure why I'm so tired."

"Hmm, maybe we should get you a pepper-up potion, but before that, how about you have some coffee first?" Tonks said as she poured him a couple before heaping sugar and cream into it and passing it over to him. "Not sure you'll like it but I think I sweetened it enough for you."

Harry took a sip and he felt a bit less fatigued and smiled at her. It tasted slightly bitter but with a sweet after taste. He could get use to this. "It's perfect Dora! Thanks."

Tonks looked sharply at him but decided let it slide once she saw his smile. Dora was much better than what he could have called her trying to come up with a nickname. "So what are you looking forward to for classes?"

And they went back and forth talking and asking questions as everyone else made their way into the great hall. Susan looked as tired as Harry did, but that was probably because if given the chance, Susan would sleep in till noon as he learned. Daphne looked prim and ready for the day, her face warming into a smile as she looked up at Harry. Hermione also looked tired, but more in a just woke up sort of way.

Harry pushed the two plates towards Hermione and Susan. "Sorry Daphne, I'm not quite sure what you liked so I didn't fix you a plate." The two girls smiled at Harry while Daphne gave a nod.

"Don't worry Harry, I can get it myself." She said as she settled down next to Tonks and Hermione. "How are you Tonks?"

"Good, thanks. Ahh, it looks like Sprout is now passing out the new schedules." Tonks remarked between bites of Belgium waffles.

They group got their schedules and looked them over. Tonks gave it a quick glance. "Hmm, Herbology first thing this morning. Alright, looks like I'm showing you were your classes are, Davids has to head up to Arithmancy on the 5th floor, which means I'll be taking you out on the grounds." She smiled and finished up her meal. "Hurry up and eat, we got about 20 minutes till classes start and we'll need to make sure you get down on time, it's quite a walk and I'd hate to lose points for being the reason you're late to class."

The first years nodded and scrambled what remaining food they could into their collective mouths before getting up and heading down to class, making a quick pit stop in the Hufflepuff common room to grab their books.

Herbology was easy enough for Harry, it seemed to just be and advanced and slightly more dangerous form of gardening. The first class was mostly just introductions and a quick how to for the equipment and why they would use safety gear like they had. As class ended the professor motioned for Harry to stay after. He nodded to Hermione and stayed behind to talk with Professor Sprout.

Professor Sprout was a gentle soul inside of a squat little woman with short curly grey hair. Her robes were brown and rugged, though if that was by design, or just covered in dirt Harry couldn't tell. She smiled and reached a hand out to him.

"I'm happy to have you in my house Harry," she said as she took his hand and pulled him into a little hug. "I wanted you to know that I know the story of your past." Harry stiffened slightly in the touch before he slowly relaxed. After a slightly awkward moment they broke the hug, and Harry discovered that the her robes were just mostly covered in dirt.

"Umm…" Harry started, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, though I should let you know that Professors Flitwick and Snape also know, they are the other heads of houses. We were all told in advanced just in case you were placed in our house." Sprout stated.

Harry nodded, figuring that the logic was sound. "So… was there anything else?"

Sprout smiled. "Yes, on Sunday, you and Mistress Granger, yes I know that part too, will meet me down here by Greenhouse 1 so that I can take you to St. Mungo's for your treatment." Harry looked nervous. "Don't worry, I won't be sitting in on it, just dropping you off and picking you up. It's why we're meeting here instead of in the great hall."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. Sprout then pat has head and made a shooing motion. "Go on, I'm sure that Miss Granger must be worried about you and I have another class shortly."

Harry nodded and headed out, wondering what else today had in store for him.

* * *

><p>Hermione was proud of her Harry as they neared the end of the reserved lunch period. He spent most of the time since the end of Herbology in a funk. He of course told her why, and she understood. Harry really just wanted to bury the past away, but Hermione knew better, He really had to get past it and a mind healer would really help with that.<p>

But after 20 minutes of sulking he went and grabbed his Transfiguration book and sat down to study. She approved of his studying before their afternoon class with McGonagall, so went and retrieved her book, so they could study during their free period. It seemed within minutes the idea passed around the rest of the Hufflepuff first years and all of them were gathered around the table studying and trying to explain different bits of theory to each other.

After a quick lunch, the group of Hufflepuff first years made their way into Transfiguration, and were on time along with the Slytherins, Davids and the Slytherin Prefect Murphy, exchanged a few words as they helped their charges to class before heading off toward the stairwell.

Hermione sat up front with her Harry, wondering why Harry was staring so intently at the cat sitting on the desk. It seemed odd to think that Professor McGonagall would have a cat. Maybe it was a familiar for the professor, like Harry and Hedwig. Hermione noticed how Hedwig seemed much smarter an owl than most of the other owls out there. She also seemed very empathetic to Harry's moods, moreso than Hermione was, she thought wryly.

"I think it's time to start class Professor Kitty," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

The cat blinked at him before diving from the desk and swiftly turning into their Transfiguration professor. "Indeed you are right Mr. Potter." The cat turned professor said as she gave the class a sweeping glance. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and welcome to your first of many Transfiguration classes." She then proceeded to turn her desk into a rather large pig, which caused Hermione to star in aw as Harry giggled slightly before it was turned back into a desk.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing one object into another. Our classes will proceed thusly, first we will spend the class discussing theory and examining how our magic changes an object from one type to another, generally these will relate to what object we will be working with at the time. Afterwards, we will build upon or textbook knowledge by practical application of the lesson by using our wands to change one object into another." The professor drilled into her students. Not one student, even Malfoy, choose to ignore her.

"Now some of your early lesson may seem useless, for example, today we will try and change a match into a needle. You may never use this skill unless you find yourself in desperate need of a needle to fix an embarrassing tear in your robes." A few students gave a slight snickering, including her Harry, "But you will find that when it comes to Transfiguration, past teachings build upon future learning. The skills you learn today will move forward towards next month's studies, and this year's teachings will build into next year's work. As such, there will be absolutely no slacking in my class, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Intoned the class dutifully.

"Excellent then, now on to today's lesson…" The Professor went on to explain the work, Hermione taking rapt notes as the McGonagall noted key things about her speech that she emphasize on her chalk board.

After the lecture, Professor McGonagall passed a match to every student around the room. Hermione picked up her wand and immediately made a perfect zig-zag motion and enunciated the incantation. She felt a small feeling stir in her similar to the feeling she got when she thought of Harry and the match changed into a needle, albeit it was still wooden.

She grinned triumphantly and looked at Harry. She was surprised when she saw him with his eyes close, wand floating above the match. He hadn't moved and she didn't want to break his concentration so she waited while giving a glance to the professor. Professor Kitty merely shrugged and let Harry discover his own method for working. The thought of everyone learning differently coming to her mind.

Without opening his eyes, Hermione watched as Harry made the zig-zag motion and whisper the incantation. Hermione was shocked as she watched the match slowly change from a match to a needle, even becoming metal in the process. When he opened his eyes the change finished. It was nearly perfect, though the needle hole was slightly red and white.

"Excellent jobs, Miss Granger and Mister Potter, 7 points to Hufflepuff for paying attention." Professor McGonagall said with the shade of a smile on her lips. "Harry, would you care to enlighten the class with your near perfect transformation."

"Umm…." Harry looked down embarrassed. "I… uh… I just focused on visualizing how a match would change into a needle and kinda just… let my imagination do the work. I didn't even watch the change."

"Good explanation, but you missed a key detail. What about you Miss Granger, would you care to take guess at what that detail is."

Hermione gave it a minute thought, "Well Harry didn't seem to be trying to rush the process, he wasn't trying to make an instant change. He was just trying to get the change to actually happen."

"Correct Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall "Both of you take another 2 points each for your excellent explanations. Transfiguration isn't a race, while advanced users can do miraculous and wonderful things like I showed you earlier, this takes time and practice to do. This lesson is to teach you all that you are new to this process, and that there is no need to rush your results. Keep in mind that until you're at NEWT level work I will not penalize you for taking as long as you need to do your work. Now back to work.

"Harry I want you to work on your cast time," Professor Kitty said as she walked up to Hermione and Harry's desk. "Now that you know you can do it, it will be important to be faster with the cast so you can get use to how your casting works. Hermione, you should work on your visualization, your cast was perfect, but your visualization was off."

Both of them nodded to her. "If you both manage a perfect cast in under 5 seconds by the next class, I'll reward your hard work by giving you an exemption from the essay due next week." They nodded again only this time they had wide smiles. "Failure to do that will require you both to do the essay however."

Hermione picked up her wand, she had no problem doing essays but she watched Harry work hard on his casting, and got the feeling that her supporter did. 'Well, no reason to not better myself,' Hermione thought to herself, and got back to work.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well this took much longer than I had hoped, nearly didn't get this done tonight, but I worked my butt off to get you guys this chapter. I'll do my best in the future to provide more update chapters, next will probably be chapters 4 and 5 for BotS, just cause they're much shorter than MG. (By like half) Since I get some grief for long Author Notes I will try and make my little rant as brief as possible.

So, everyone ended up sorted in Hufflepuff just because everyone wants to be close to Harry friends. So slight spoiler here is Harry's future thoughts on his current friends.

Hermione – Mistress  
>Susan and Dora – Sisters<br>Daphne - Best Friend

I'm thinking of having Cedric become friends with Harry along with Justin and Ernie. That should give him at least a bit more male influence. I haven't decided on anything else other than Luna, and she's just going to be a surprise. ;3

Well I've ranted long enough, hope you enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter, where we will finally meet Snape and the Mind Healer, as well as the secret reveal of who Snape's supporter really is! Stay tuned!


End file.
